


Racing Hearts

by King_llama



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_llama/pseuds/King_llama
Summary: A chance encounter has Blake second guessing everything
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 33
Kudos: 163





	1. Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat

Yang was walking through the city, taking in the sights, sounds, and people. She loved the energy crowds brought. She was currently on her way to meet with a potential new sponsor, the part of her profession she disliked the most. She had plenty of sponsors and didn’t particularly care for another, but she could hear her manager’s voice in her head.

“Yang,” Pyrrha said with the patience of a saint, “sponsors are a good thing.”

“I race that’s it. I thought you were supposed to handle everything else.”

“They want to meet you, please?”

“How could I say no to you beautiful?”

Yang was brought out of her musings when something in white with ink black hair rammed into her and bounced off.

“Whoa, are you alright?” Yang offered her hand to help the figure to its feet.

“Sorry, sorry.” The figure, which Yang realized was a woman, spoke quickly then sprinted past her.

“Hey wait!” She shouted then swore as she chased after her.

She finally caught up to the woman, man she was fast, sitting on a park bench, curled up and crying.

“Hey,” Yang said slowly, voice dripping with concern. She stopped moving when the woman’s head snapped up. Yang held up her hands for peace and carefully removed a handkerchief from the front of her pocket and offered it to her.

“Thanks,” she sniffled.

“Are you alright?” Yang asked gently then continued with a serene smile. “I mean obviously you’re not, you’re crying.”

“What do you want?”

“Well you kind of rammed into me back there and seemed distraught so I thought I’d chase after you and see if I could help. You are insanely fast by the way and trust me I know fast.”

“Why would you do that? Why would you even care? You don’t even know me.”

“True, very true,” Yang said squatting in front of the woman to look her in the eyes. She almost lost her balance and breath when she saw her clearly. She was absolutely breathtaking.

“But see, my chivalrous nature demands I help all ladies in distress. It’s part of the code. So please allow me to help.”

Blake smirked and rolled her eyes.

“I mean it’s the least you could do since you rammed into me and wrinkled my shirt.”

Blake crooked a brow at her. “Fine but I don’t know how you think you could possibly help.”

Yang gestured to the bench. “May I sit?”

Blake shrugged.

“Okay first things first, I need to figure out what kinds of tears I’m working with here. Are these,” Yang put on overly dramatic happy face and tone, “ _oh my god! I’m buying my wedding dress. Damn my ass looks fan-fucking-tastic in this thing. He’s going to run down the aisle to marry me_ tears.”

Blake rolled her eyes but grinned.

“Are these _that fucking bastard left me at the altar! I’m going to cut off his balls and feed them to ugly little dogs. Thank god he will never see how fantastic my ass looks in this dress_ tears.”

Blake chuckled as Yang continued.

“Or finally are these _holy fucking shit this is huge. I’m buying my wedding dress. I don’t know if he’s the one. Am I making a huge mistake but by damn look how hot my ass looks in it_ tears.”

This time Blake actually snorted out a laugh.

“I can’t believe you checked out my ass in my crisis.”

“Me?” Yang put a hand to her chest faking innocence. “I’d never do such a thing.”

Blake gave her a bland look and Yang smiled. She leaned into whisper “it does look fucking amazing though.”

Blake laughed again. “Perv.”

“I very well may be, when it comes to you anyway, but judging by your eyes I’m going to go with the reason you were crying is because of door number three.”

Blake sighed and nodded.

“Look I’m sure you have plenty of friends who are there for you, reassuring you, and telling you that what you’re feeling is probably just nerves.”

“Mostly correct so far.”

“Maybe what you need isn’t a friend but someone who doesn’t know you or him. Someone who will just listen.”

“You mean you.”

“Of course,” Yang grinned. “How about it? Can I take you out for some,” Yang paused, “tea?”

“Tea?”

“You smell a bit like chamomile so it was a shot in the dark.”

“How do I know you’re not some perverted serial killer who is really into fantastic asses?”

“Ah so you admit you have an amazing ass, but to answer how do I know you’re not? Maybe your thing is putting on wedding dresses and killing your fiancé over and over again for leaving you at the altar.”

“Touché.”

“What’s your name beautiful?”

“Blake.”

“Hi Blake.”

“Hi. Aren’t you going to tell me yours?”

“No way, you could be a psycho, besides I usually don’t give my name until the second time I’ve seen someone’s ass.”

Blake chuckled and bumped her playfully.

“I mean it.”

She rolled her eyes but stood doing one full turn to indulge her.

“You are absolutely stunning Blake.”

“Yeah, yeah, name?”

Yang smiled brightly. “I’m Yang. So how about it Blakey, you up for some tea?”

Blake stood for a few seconds just looking at her. This was crazy. This woman was insanely good looking, a complete charmer, and probably a player, but god she was so sweet and every time she smiled Blake felt as if she was bathed in sunlight. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that fucking shouldn’t be there.

“I promise I won’t bite unless you ask me to,” Yang smirked.

 _Fuck_. She definitely needed to erase the image of Yang nibbling on her neck. She was engaged for fuck sakes. She should say no, she really should.

“I-I think I’d like that.”

“What the bite or tea?”

Oh yeah she was definitely in trouble. “Tea, smartass.”

“Excellent!” Yang stood and offered her arm. Blake smiled and slid hers into it, then tried to ignore the muscles she felt underneath her hand.

“Now the question is Ms. Blake, do we go as is or would you like to change?”

“The shop is probably freaking out right now as well as my best friend. So change first.”

“Shame, but I guess it must be done.”

As they walked through the park Blake realized they were getting a lot of attention.

“Excuse me,” a woman stopped them smiling, “you two are the cutest couple. You look so perfect together. Congratulations.”

Blake was about to correct her when Yang winked at her.

“Thank you so much. We couldn’t be happier, right kitten?”

“Right.”

“I knew from the moment she ran into me that she was the one.”

“That is so romantic. I’m a writer and am currently working on an article about finding love in the city. Do you mind if I get a few pictures of you two?”

“Sure and would you mind taking some with my phone as well? You know how it is for newlyweds just starting out. We couldn’t afford a photographer.”

“Of course!” the lady beamed.

Blake wasn’t sure why she was going along with this but it was the most fun she’d had in a long time. When Yang scooped her up effortlessly the butterflies in her stomach danced with glee and she felt her heart race.

“Put me down!” Blake said but couldn’t keep the smile from her face or the happy laugh that escaped.

“No way dear. You swept me off my feet from the minute we first met and I will do my best to sweep you off yours for the rest of our lives, literally and figuratively.”

Blake heard the woman sigh and a collection of ‘awes’ from the crowd that had gathered to watch.

After their impromptu photo session the woman handed Yang her phone.

“Thank you…”

“Velvet.”

“Thank you Velvet. I’m Yang and this is my beautiful wife Blake.”

“Nice to meet you both.”

Blake watched as Velvet and Yang exchanged numbers and emails with the promise of sending the pictures she had taken to her. In the back of Blake’s mind she noticed that Yang hadn’t let go of her once since they first touched. Her hand was currently resting on the small of her back and Blake berated herself for loving that.

“Well that was fun,” Yang smiled brilliantly at her. It was so infectious Blake couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yes it was. Your life is never boring is it?”

“Sure it is but fortis fortuna adiuvat Blakey.”

“Fortune favours the bold? I guess it does.”


	2. Tea

“So your roommate is…nice.”  
Blake snorted. “Nice huh?”  
“Okay she’s the fucking Ice Queen. She made me feel guilty, like I was about to steal your innocence and that was just from a look.”  
“Yeah,” Blake smiled, “that’s Weiss.”  
“Is she always like that?”  
“Yes and no. To be fair we did end up making her a half hour late for her date.”  
“I don’t even want to imagine the type of person she’s into.”  
“I haven’t met her yet but I hear she’s nice.”  
“So opposites attract?”  
Blake chuckled and bumped her playfully.  
“After that encounter I need to thaw out a bit. Where’s a good place to get tea?”  
“There’s a coffee shop really close to here.”  
Yang offered her arm which Blake took immediately. “Shall we Milady?”  
“You’re such a nerd.”  
Yang grinned. “Guilty.”

Blake had always loved this coffee shop. It was small and never overly crowded. Yang opened the door for her and they stepped inside.  
“You really are chivalrous.”  
“I try. Why don’t you grab us a table and I’ll get our drinks”  
Blake nodded.  
“What would you like?”  
She thought about it. “Surprise me.”

Blake found an empty table and positioned herself so she could watch Yang. When the employee looked up and saw Yang smiling at her Blake rolled her eyes at the flush that crept on the woman’s face. At least she wasn’t the only one affected by that dazzling smile. When Yang tried to pay she saw the employee shake her head and flirtatiously run a hand down Yang’s arm. Yang put her wallet away after leaving a sizeable tip in the tip jar.

“I can’t believe you,” Blake said as soon as she sat down.  
“What? What did I do?” Yang asked confused.  
“Here we are, not even married for a full day, and you’re already flirting with other women.”  
Yang laughed. “I wasn’t flirting honey I swear. I only have eyes for you. That was just polite conversation.”  
“Sure it was. One that led to you getting our drinks for free.”  
“Hey I tried to pay and left her a tip that would have covered the cost of the drinks.”  
“Mm-hmm and I bet you didn’t get her number either.”  
“I didn’t, I didn’t even try to.”

“Yang,” an employee announced.  
“Be right back.” When Yang sat back down Blake saw she was blushing slightly and found it absolutely adorable.  
“So…do I get my drink?” Blake asked when Yang kept both drinks clutched in her hands.  
“I don’t want to give it to you.”  
“Why?”  
Yang sighed and handed it over. Blake took it and laughed at the phone number that had been scrawled across the cup.  
“Oh shut up.”  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
Yang shook her head.  
“That kind of thing happen often?”  
“What?”  
“Girls giving you their number?”  
“No.”  
“Really?” Blake said unconvinced. “See that group of girls over there?”  
Yang looked around and saw who she was gesturing to. “Yeah, what about them.”  
“I bet you lunch that one of them will come over here and give you their phone number.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Because they’ve been drooling over you since we first walked in.”  
“Maybe they’re drooling over you.”  
“Doubt it. So do we have a bet or not.”

Yang smirked, “is this your way of trying to spend more time with me?”  
“This is my way of getting a free lunch.”  
“I’d buy you lunch regardless of the bet beautiful, but I’ll take that bet and make one of my own.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“If one of them comes over here and gives you their number I get to ask you one question that you will answer honestly.”  
Blake rolled her eyes. “It’s not going to happen so I’ll take that bet.”  
They shook hands and Blake took a sip of her tea.

“How’s the tea?”  
“Good. What is it?”  
Yang grinned, “some sort of bush.”  
Blake snorted. “I should have known.”  
“Well we should stop _eating_ around the bush and get down to it.”  
Blake laughed. “God you’re terrible.”  
“I know. Now baby do you want to talk about your boy or not?”

Blake found she really didn’t want to. She was having too much fun just being with Yang.  
“Do we have to?”  
“No, but that defeats the whole purpose of taking you out. I really do want to help.”  
“You are.”  
Yang crooked a brow. “Can I just ask you one question?”  
“Okay.”  
“Do you love him?”  
“Uh,” Blake hesitated.  
“You hesitated.”  
“You didn’t give me a chance to answer.”  
Yang gestured for her to continue.  
“Yes…yes I do…love…him.”  
“Why do you sound like your trying to convince not only me but yourself?”  
“I’m not.”  
“Can I try something?”  
Blake looked at her nervously, “I guess so.”  
Yang got up and slid into the chair next to her then turned Blake’s chair until she was facing her.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“What?”  
“Just do it. I promise I’m not about to scandalize you.”

Blake shook her head but closed her eyes.  
“No peeking.”  
“Just shut up and do whatever it is you’re about to do.”  
Blake felt the softest of touches tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before a finger trailed lightly to the nape of her neck. She felt a gentle tug and leaned in to feel Yang rest her brow to hers. When she finally released her Blake shuddered out an unsteady breath. She had no idea a simple touch could feel so intimate.  
“Keep your eyes closed and tell me how you felt just now.”  
Blake swallowed hard. “I felt you tuck my hair.”  
“No baby, not _what_ you felt but _how_ you felt.”

Blake took a deep breath. Yang’s touch had been electrifying. She was tingling not just where she had skimmed her fingers, but throughout her entire body. She felt heat and desire and something more, something deeper that she couldn’t identify. Blake opened her eyes and was met with lilac ones that seemed to peer into her very soul. She found that if given the chance she could stare into them all day. God her touch, her smile, her scent, her everything, was so overwhelming she couldn’t speak. Yang stared for another heartbeat before nodding and returning to her seat across from her.

“If just the thought of him doesn’t make your heart race, if the mere mention of his name doesn’t bring a smile to your lips, if when you’re with him your fingers don’t ache from the need to touch him, if just a kiss doesn’t make your very soul sing, then he isn’t the one. Don’t settle Blakey. You deserve better. You’re worth far more than that.”  
Blake was stunned. She didn’t know what to say.  
Yang shrugged, “but what do I know? Hey honey?”  
“Hum?”  
“Drink your bush before it gets cold.”  
Blake covered her face and started laughing.

It turned out both women had won their bets. The smug look on Blake’s face when one of the women handed Yang a piece of paper quickly turned to surprise as one of her friends handed Blake one.  
“Well shit.”  
“So…”  
“Don’t say it.”  
“Does that kind of thing happen often?”  
“Oh shut up, and wipe that smug grin off of your face.”  
Yang’s grin only grew wider. “I guess she didn’t notice your ring which god how could she miss it, it’s beautiful. I dig the whole invisible thing.”  
“Don’t be an ass, I’ll get one eventually.”  
“Well I guess rings don’t really matter that much when you have all that love in your heart.”  
“Oh fuck you.”  
“Now? Aren’t you engaged?”  
“Just for that I’m ordering the most expensive thing on the menu for lunch.”

Lunch went as wonderfully as the rest of her day had gone. Knowing that their time together was swiftly coming to an end brought a pang to her heart that Blake just didn’t want to think about.  
“May I escort you home?”  
 _YES!_ “I don’t know if I want you knowing where I live.”  
“Still worried I might be a serial killer?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Well how about I walk you close to home. Not close enough to know where you live but close enough to see you home safely.”  
“This wouldn’t be your subtle way of spending more time with me would it?”  
“Oh it absolutely is. I really like being with you. I thought it was obvious.”  
Blake tried to keep the happy blush from reaching her cheeks. “I guess I’ll allow it then.”  
Blake slipped her arm into Yang’s and they walked for a while in companionable silence. “Hey you never asked me your one question.”  
“I know, I’m saving it.”  
“Saving it for what?”  
“For the right time.”

Blake let it go and found they had arrived at her house far sooner than she would have liked.  
“Well this may or may not be me,” she said gesturing to a house.  
Yang chuckled. “Tell me something darling, do you feel better, I mean to say did I help at all today?”  
“You did quite a bit actually and have given me a lot to think about.”  
Yang bowed her head. “Then my work here is done. I had a really great time today.”  
“Me too and thank you really.”  
“Anytime beautiful,” Yang winked at her then started to slowly back pedal away. “See you around.”  
“Yeah, see ya.” Blake watched her for a few seconds before going into her house. Once inside she leaned her back against the door with her eyes closed and a huge grin on her face.

“Well you look happy, like insanely happy,” Weiss said staring at her face.  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Oh I don’t know the dopey grin on your face. I take it tea went well.”  
“It did and so did lunch.”  
“Hum…do I have to remind you that you are engaged to someone, someone that isn’t her.”  
“No you don’t have to remind me.”  
“Are you going to see her again?”  
“And if I am?”  
“Blake, I don’t know what you’re doing but anyone who could put a smile on your face like that I’m for, just saying.”  
“I’d like to see her again.”  
“Well are you going to call her?”  
“Yes I…oh fuck,” Blake swore.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t have her number, I can’t believe it.”  
“Does she have yours?”  
“No she never asked for it. Oh damn it.”  
“Well what’s her last name, maybe we can find her,” Weiss saw the look on Blake’s face. “You don’t know her last name.”  
“No, shit.” Blake glanced at her phone as it started to ring. “Double shit.”  
“Adam?”  
She nodded and hit the connect button.

“Hey Adam.”  
“Blake, I was just calling to let you know I’ve got to go out of town for a while.”  
“What do you mean go out of town? Aren’t you out of town now? You told me you were coming home tomorrow.”  
“Yeah plans changed. I’ve been home for the last few days.”  
“You’ve been home all this time and this is the first time you’re calling me?” Blake said exasperated.  
“Sorry I’ve been busy.”  
“We’ve been engaged for all of two months and I’ve seen you maybe once since then even before that I hardly saw you.”  
“You know how much my work means to me.”  
“More than I mean to you obviously.”  
“I’m going to go now so you can calm down. I’ll call you when I get back.”  
“Will you?”  
“Bye.”  
Blake glared at her phone. “He fucking hung up on me. I’m calling him back.” Blake dialed furiously and swore again when it went straight to voice mail.

“That sounded like it went well, I can see why you’re marrying him.”  
“Don’t start with me Weiss.”  
“You know what you need is a distraction.”  
Blake sighed. “I’m listening.”  
“You haven’t met my girlfriend yet and I’d really like you to meet her.”  
“Okay.”  
“I don’t know if I told you but she and her sister are really close. In fact her sister just bought a house and moved out here so they could live together. They just moved in and they’re having a BBQ tomorrow with some friends, you should come.”  
“I don’t know, you know how I am around new people.”  
“Please, I’m nervous about meeting her. Ruby said she practically raised her and I just want her to like me. I could really use you there.”  
“What’s her sister’s name?”  
“Uh I don’t actually know. Ruby always refers to her as my awesome older sister or the like and I guess I never actually asked.”  
“Fine I’ll go, but you owe me.”


	3. BBQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me and is a little long. I hope you enjoy it :)

“Would you get up already? It’s almost noon.”  
Blake pulled her covers down a fraction of an inch and coughed. With a weak and what she hoped sounded like a hoarse whisper she spoke “I think I’m sick.”  
Weiss glared at her for a full ten seconds as Blake tried hard not to squirm. “Oh what bullshit! I don’t care what you pretend to have, you’re not getting out of coming to this barbeque with me so get off your ass and get in the shower. It starts at two and you know how punctual I like to be.”  
“But.”  
“No buts, now move it.”  
“Ugh, fine!” Blake rolled her eyes and threw off her blankets. “Happy now?”  
“I’ll be happy once we’re actually in the car.”  
“Fucking Ice Queen,” Blake grumbled under her breath.  
“I heard that,” Weiss called from the hallway.  
“I meant for you to!”

The black haired beauty sighed. She so did not want to go to this stupid barbeque. There were far better things she could be doing with her time like studying, thinking of Yang, reading, trying to find Yang, or shopping so she could hopefully run into Yang. Fuck. She was in deep. Most of her night was spent tossing and turning while thinking of Adam and who was she kidding. If she couldn’t be honest with herself in her own head then where could she be? Yang, Yang, fucking Yang. She still couldn’t believe she had forgotten to get her number. The blonde bombshell had flipped her entire world upside down. It didn’t make any sense, she barely knew the woman yet she dominated her thoughts and god she missed her. How could she miss someone so much?  
“I don’t hear the shower running!” Weiss shouted from the living room.”  
“Oh for fucks sake Weiss! I’m going, I’m going.”

Just to piss off her roommate a little Blake took her time getting ready. It was supposed to be a hot day so she opted for her favorite sleeveless black crop top that had diamond shape cutouts along the neckline and a pair of really short white shorts. She finished the look with a pair of black low heeled boots and bracelets. She just finished her makeup when her roommate yelled at her to get her ass in the car.

“You can stop tossing those bitchy icy glares at me any time now.”  
Weiss huffed. “You took your sweet ass time getting ready. We only have twenty minutes to get there.”  
“Hey you’re the one who insisted I come even though you know how much I hate social interactions with strangers.”  
“A: last night you agreed to come with me willingly. B: if you didn’t come all you would do is sit at home thinking about Adam while simultaneously pining for that blonde.”  
“I _should_ be thinking about them. _Him_ , I mean him…as in Adam…my fiancé.”  
“Smooth.”  
“Oh shut up.”

“Do you want me to be the supportive best friend when it comes to your relationship with Adam or do you want the truth?”  
“The truth.”  
“Dump him. You should have dumped him long before this. He’s never around, he acts like you should be at his beck and call, he doesn’t treat you well, plus you said the sex was horrible.”  
“It wasn’t horrible…exactly. I feel I can’t form a valid opinion about it since it never lasted more than a minute.”  
Weiss snorted. “Is that literal?”  
Blake nodded. “Hell, it’s not a fucking race and we never actually had sex fully naked.”  
“What? That’s just weird.”  
“There’s no time to get completely naked. If I take my shirt off I’d miss the whole thing.”  
“That’s just sad. Tell me again why you agreed to marry him, to hell with marry, tell me why you were with him to begin with.”  
“Because he’s smart, really passionate about his work, he’s handsome, and wealthy. He’s the type of guy I think my parents would approve of me dating.”  
“Well tell your parents to date him then.”  
Blake chuckled. “Plus I think I could learn to love him.”

“Blake I’ve never told you this but I never liked him.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. I never want to influence you or butt in on your relationships, but I think you more like the idea of him rather than the man himself, and,” Weiss paused, “in my family and in business you learn to size up people pretty quickly. There’s something about him, something dangerous.”  
Blake waved that off. “He’s harmless.”  
“If you say so, but just promise me something.”  
“What?”  
“That if you do decide to end things with him make it in a public place okay?”  
“Weiss.”  
“I mean it. Promise me.” The conviction in her voice startled Blake.  
“I promise, but I still haven’t decided to go down that road yet.”

Weiss nodded then smiled mischievously. “Now that that’s out of the way I have one word to say.”  
“Just one?” Blake crooked a brow.  
“It only takes one. Yang.” She watched as a smile lit her friends face. “You do realize that whenever her name is mentioned you smile right?”  
“I do?”  
“Yes. It’s interesting that whenever Adam is mentioned you scowl but when she’s mentioned you smile.”  
Blake didn’t know what to say.  
“We can dive into that more later because I think this is the place.”

Blake stared out the window to the house. It was big. Not Weiss big but big and there was something inviting about it.  
“Blake?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t know. I have a strange feeling.”  
“Strange?”  
“I can’t describe it. It’s like something is tugging at my heart, pulling me towards something and filling me with warmth. I’ve never felt anything like this before.”  
“Are you just trying to get out of going inside?”  
Blake laughed and opened her door. “No I’m not, but how many people are supposed to be here exactly?”  
“Twelve including us I think.”  
"Twelve!”  
“Calm down, you’ll be fine.”  
“How long do I have to stay?”  
“Give it an hour and if after that you want to leave you can take my car.”  
“One hour, I can deal with an hour.”

Before they could even reach the door it had swung open revealing a ball of pure energy that masqueraded as a woman.  
“There you are babe!”  
Blake watched with amusement as her best friend was swept off her feet into a crushing hug. She had never seen the soft look or blush that crept onto Weiss’s face before but thought they suited her.  
“Put me down honey,” she spoke sternly but increased her hold on her girlfriend.  
“Sorry, I just missed you.”  
The shorter girl finally set Weiss on her feet and turned to smile at Blake.  
“Ruby this is my roommate Blake.”  
Ruby held out her hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you Blake.”  
“Likewise,” Blake smiled and found she meant it.  
“You know, you look familiar. Have we met?”  
“I don’t think so. Maybe you’ve seen me around campus?”  
“No, that’s not it,” Ruby shrugged. “Don’t worry it will come to me. Come on in. Everyone else is already here except for Pyrrah. They’re scattered around the backyard. Why don’t you head out back and I’ll grab some drinks for you. Anything you’re partial to?”  
“Just water for now please,” Blake replied.  
“It will be easier for both of us if I see what you have. Blake, why don’t you head outback and grab us some chairs and we’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
Blake glared at her friend but slowly headed to the backyard.

The feeling that overcame her in the car intensified with every step she took. It was unnerving. When she finally stepped through the doorway to the back yard her eyes immediately fell upon the source of who was tugging on her heart. She lost her breath and her knees went weak with relief. Yang. She stood and stared drinking her in. She was wearing a black tank top that showed off her lean muscles nicely and a pair of khaki shorts. She had no idea how someone could make such a plain ensemble look so fucking sexy, but that was Yang.

She could actually see the moment when Yang had somehow sensed her. Her entire body stiffened as her head shot up from the grill to look around. When she spotted her and their eyes met, a smile of pure joy lit Yang’s entire face and that warmth Blake had within her caught and bloomed into a bright and burning flame.

They walked toward each other and the world itself faded away as Yang pulled her into a hug. It felt so right in her arms as if they were made specifically to hold her.  
“Blake,” Yang spoke her name almost reverently as if she were the answer to all her prayers.  
“Yang,” Blake spoke and found her voice held the same reverence.  
Yang kissed the top of her head and breathed her in. “Would it creep you out if I told you I missed you, like insanely so.”  
“Did you?”  
“I did.”  
Blake hugged her tighter. “Good, because I missed you too.”  
After another minute Yang finally pulled away but kept her hands on her waist.

“Oh god, it’s you.”  
Yang looked at Blake and winked before releasing her to look at Weiss. Blake, already missing the contact put an arm around her waist and was happy when Yang did the same.  
“Well it’s wonderful to see you again too Ice Queen.”  
Weiss rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here?”  
“What am I doing here? Well Queenie I live here, what are you doing here?”  
“Wait,” Weiss hesitated, “you-you-you live…here?”  
“This is my house so yeah.”  
“Oh, oh _god_.”

“There you are babe.” Ruby handed Blake a bottle of water then wrapped her arm around Weiss. “I see you met my sister.”  
“ _Oh god_ ,” Weiss spoke again.  
“Hold on a damn minute,” Yang spoke looking between the two women. Ruby had a happy grin on her face and Weiss looked as if she wanted to die from embarrassment. “You’re fucking girlfriend is the Ice Queen?”  
“If by Ice Queen you mean Weiss then yes and hang on, Blake, as in _the_ Blake, the one from your pictures?”  
“Yeah,” Yang smiled.  
“This is surreal.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“I knew you looked familiar. Those pictures turned out fantastic by the way. You two look great together.”  
Blake blushed. “Thanks.”  
“We’re getting sidetracked here, you and the.”  
“Yang honey?” Blake interrupted trying to distract her.  
Yang grinned broadly at the term of endearment. “Yes baby?”  
“I never did get to see the photos and would really like to.”  
“Oh,” Yang pulled out her phone and handed it to her. “The code is 1031.” She kissed her temple before letting her go. “I’ve got to go check the food.”

Blake watched her walk away before finally shaking herself from the trance. Weiss and Ruby disappeared back into the house so she went to find them some open seats. As soon as she sat down a blond haired man sat on one side of her while another with blue hair sat on the other. She ignored them both and opened Yang’s phone.  
“Well hey there beautiful, come here often?” Neptune asked and Blake rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t mind him. I’m Sun and that’s Neptune.”  
Blake didn’t look up from the phone. “Hey.”  
“And you are?”  
“Blake.”  
“Nice to meet you Blake.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Neptune may be a bit cheesy but you really are beautiful.”  
“...”  
Sun and Neptune exchanged a look and Sun shrugged. “So which of these people do you know?”  
Blake closed her eyes praying for patience then finally looked at Sun. “Yang and I got married yesterday.”  
“That’s right baby,” Yang said standing behind her chair. “Now hold on to your chair.”  
“What? Why?” Blake let out a surprised yelp as Yang lifted her, chair and all, and carried her over to sit by the grill. Blake giggled and marveled at Yang’s strength.

“Sorry, I guess I should have asked if you wanted to be near me. I can put you back if you’d rather.”  
“No, this is perfect. These pictures really are great.”  
Yang looked down at her phone. “This one is my favorite.” In it Blake was faced toward the camera and was captured mid laugh while Yang was facing her with her face pressed to the side of hers wearing a huge grin.  
“It’s mine too. Now is it your favorite because we look great or because of what you whispered in my ear to make me laugh in the first place?”  
“Both and just so you know I never thought I’d end up spending my honeymoon alone.”  
Blake laughed. “Me either. Is it okay if I send all of these to myself?”  
“Is this your subtle way of getting my phone number?”  
“To hell with subtle. I want your number.”  
She smiled at her. “Okay, if you want it you gotta pay for it.”  
“Oh really? What do you have in mind?”  
Yang leaned down and tapped the side of her cheek. Blake leaned forward and placed a long kiss to her cheek letting her lips linger.

“Payment accepted.”  
“How come you never asked for my number yesterday?”  
“Well three reasons. First you already thought I might be a serial killer and I didn’t want to scare you away. Second I was too caught up in being with you, getting lost in you that it slipped my mind. Finally there’s no way I wasn’t going to see you again. Do you remember Velvet from yesterday?” Yang gestured to one of the women standing around.  
“She’s the one who took our picture right?”  
“Yes. When she emailed them to me with a copy of the article she had sent in I had to confess we weren’t really married and that yesterday was the first time we had actually met. They will print a retraction since we are prominently featured in the article but she had your last name Ms. Blake Belladonna. She thought it was all very romantic and was going to track you down for me.”  
“So you cheated.”  
“I did not cheat. I used the resources that were available to me.”  
“Cheater,” Blake grinned at her. “So she’s here because?”  
“Well it turns out she’s freaking awesome and her girlfriend knows of me so I invited both of them to hang out.”

“Yang,” Weiss walked up to her stiffly and held out a hand to her. “I apologize for my reaction earlier and yesterday. I really like your sister and hope we can start fresh.”  
Yang glanced behind her and saw Ruby holding two thumbs up with a huge grin on her face. Yang looked at Weiss and lifted her into a hug.  
“Put me down you brute!” Weiss laughed and Yang set her back down. “You’re incorrigible.”  
“If you’re going to date my baby sister you better get used to it Queenie.”  
“If you’re going to date my best friend you better learn to behave yourself.”  
“No, I like her this way,” Blake grinned at Yang.  
“Date huh? Does she not know you’re engaged?”  
“No she does, of course she does.”  
“Then why would she.” Yang never got to finish as a tall, beautiful, amazon of a woman walked out to the yard. “Pyrrha!”  
Blake did her best to fight back the pangs of jealously she felt when Yang lifted Pyrrha off her feet and twirled her in a hug. She didn’t have a right to be jealous. She was engaged for fuck sakes, but that didn’t stop her from eavesdropping.

“Sorry I’m late.”  
“That doesn’t matter, the point is you’re here and I’m sorry about yesterday.”  
“Well you can make it up to me later, in fact I know exactly how,” Pyrrha’s grin would have given the Cheshire cat a run for its money.  
“Uh-oh, should I be scared?”  
“Terrified, but I promise in the end you’ll enjoy yourself. Now how’s the house?”  
“Well you picked it so it’s perfect.”  
“Well if there’s anything you don’t like tell me and we’ll get it switched out. Is everything in your room laid out the way you like? I know how particular you are.”  
“Sweetheart I was never particular, you’re the particular one.”  
She laughed. “You lived in utter chaos before I came along. Dressers have multiple drawers for a reason.”  
“God forbid my socks coexist with my trunks.”

Ruby spotted Pyrrha and gave her the same hugging twirling treatment as Yang had.  
“And how are you liking the house?”  
“It’s perfect Pyrrha and thanks for letting me unpack my own things. Unlike my sister I actually can.”  
“Hey I can too you little shit.”  
“Yeah but then she’d just have to come over and fix it all.”  
“Fuck both of you,” Yang laughed. “Hey I want to introduce you to someone.” She grabbed her hand and dragged her over to Blake.  
“Hey baby this is Pyrrha, my best friend, manager, agent, and everything in between. Pyrrha this is the amazingly beautiful Blake Belladonna.”  
“Hi,” Pyrrha said with a friendly smile.  
“Hey.”  
“So you’re the reason Yang missed her appointment yesterday and didn’t answer my calls.”  
“Am I?”  
“No worries, I managed to smooth everything over and Yang there’s a gala fund raiser you’re going to have to attend next week.”  
“Fuck. You know I hate those things.”  
“Hey me and Weiss have to go to one next Saturday too. Something for her dad’s company.”  
Pyrrha looked from Ruby to Weiss. “Weiss as in Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Corporation?”  
“Yes,” Weiss stiffened.  
“You’re father has been trying to sponsor Yang for nearly three months now.”  
“Wait,” Weiss looked at Yang. “You’re that racer that my father has been so annoyed with?”  
Yang grinned, “Guilty.”  
“If I showed up to the gala with you in my party my father would flip out. Oh you are so going.”  
“Am I?”  
“Yes. Blake make her come.”  
“It might be fun,” Blake said looking into Yang’s eyes.  
“Are you going to be my date?”  
“I’d love to.”  
“Done.”  
Blake laughed at how easy it was to convince her.

“Before I forget your ad came out today,” Pyrrha reached into her messenger bag and pulled out two magazines with tabs sticking out.  
Yang rolled her eyes.  
“You should at least look at it. They came out great.”  
“Pass, hard pass.”  
“Ads?” Blake asked curiously.  
Ruby grinned. “Yang models sometimes.”  
“I hate it, but Pyrrha tends to be insistent when it comes to supplementing my income.”  
“You can’t race forever and by the time you retire with wise investments you could be set for the rest of your life.”  
“See what I mean?”  
“May I see them?” Blake asked.  
Yang sighed and focused on the grill as Pyrrha handed Blake the magazines.

“Holy shit.”  
It was an underwear ad. Yang was wearing a pair of men’s trunks and nothing else. The woman she was posed with covered all the essential bits so the ad wasn’t too risqué, but by god she could see just how ripped Yang was, not too much but just the exact right amount.  
“You’re drooling Blake.”  
“Can you blame me? I think I just had an orgasm.”  
Weiss rolled her eyes, but she heard Yang laugh. Blake opened the other magazine. In this one she and the other model were on a bed. Yang was on top of her with their foreheads resting together, again nothing to risqué but Blake couldn’t stop herself from imagining herself beneath the blonde. She squirmed a little feeling just how damp she had become from the fantasy.  
“Fuck baby, you are hot.”  
Yang blushed brightly.

“Let me see that,” A red head ripped the magazine out of Blake’s grasp.  
“Nora, Blake. Blake, Nora.”  
“Yeah hi,” Nora let out a soft whistle. “Wow that leaves little to the imagination Yang. Ren come look at this.”  
“God, can we not?”  
“It’s an ad Yang; everyone in the world will see it.”  
“Thanks for reminding me.”  
Soon everyone had come over and they were passing the magazines between them. Yang ignored all the comments, but Blake couldn’t tear her eyes away from her. Yang glanced at her with a confused look on her face.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, just undressing you with my eyes.”  
Yang laughed. “Great, that’s just great.”

“My abs are better,” Sun said finally looking at the ad and held his already open shirt further open to emphasize his point. “Hey Yang any chance you could hook me up with this model?”  
“I can try. Dew hasn’t stopped blowing up my phone since the shoot.”  
“Oh really?” Pyrrha said concerned. “That’s unprofessional.”  
“Well I told you how the shoot dragged on forever. The one where we’re on the bed, she kept yanking me down into a kiss and we’d have to reset everything.”  
“Oh poor baby,” Neptune rolled his eyes. “Why can’t I have problems like that?”  
“Maybe it’s because of those corny ass pickup lines you use,” Yang shot back at him.  
“Hey I’ve heard you use some of those lines.”  
“Yeah but I’m trying to be corny to make them laugh, you mean them which makes it sad.”  
“Dick.”  
“Please, let’s not go dragging my dick into this,” Yang laughed.  
“What dick? You clearly don’t have one,” Neptune gestured to the magazine.  
“Hey buddy, anything you got I can strap on.”

Blake had to close her eyes as the vision made her entire body shudder.  
“But please there are ladies present, and if you ask nicely maybe I can hook you up with one of her model friends.”  
“Really?”  
“Really, but later. For now the food is ready people. Get it while it’s hot.”


	4. Sunset

The day slowly faded into night, and the hour she had promised Weiss had long been forgotten. Everyone was gathered around the fire pit telling stories of their exploits while Blake sat happily across Yang’s lap snuggled into her. Every now and then Yang would place a chaste kiss to her temple which always sent a pleasant heat shooting through her body, or she’d whisper something in her ear which would ignite the desire within. She looked around the circle and saw Weiss sitting on Ruby’s lap and they were unashamedly making out. God what she wouldn’t give to feel Yang’s lips on hers.

“Oi! You two! Breathe!” Yang shouted throwing an empty beer can at them.  
“Oh leave them alone honey,” Blake smiled as she snuck her hand into Yang’s now empty one.  
“If I leave them alone next thing I know they’ll be fucking in that chair in front of everyone and these are new.”  
Blake laughed and so did Ruby which had the desired effect of breaking their kiss.  
“You’re just jealous you can’t make out with Blake,” Ruby tossed at her.  
“Wait, why can’t you make out with Blake?” Jaune asked confused.  
“Blake is engaged,” Weiss answered.  
“Oh,” he replied dumbfounded. “It’s just you two seem really into each other and well,” he gestured to their current position.  
“You’re right Jaune. What am I thinking?” Yang shifted to stand and Blake tightened her grip on her.  
“No baby don’t leave please, I’m comfortable.”  
“I need another beer.”  
Blake pouted, but she released her reluctantly and watched her head inside followed soon after by Pyrrha.

Ten minutes later Yang came back holding a blanket clearly agitated.  
“Yang come on just one.” Everyone watched as Pyrrha followed after her holding a guitar.  
“No Pyrrha.”  
“You owe me for yesterday and this is all I’m asking for.”  
“What’s going on?” Ruby asked seeing the two.  
Yang sighed handing Blake the blanket then pulled up a chair next to her.  
“I’m asking Yang to play one song for me to make up for missing her meeting yesterday.”  
“And I said no.”  
Blake took the blanket unhappily since it didn’t come with the offer of sitting on Yang’s lap again. “You play?”  
“No.”  
“Her, Ruby, and Jaune were in a band in high school,” Ren responded softly.  
“Thanks Ren. Whose side are you on?”  
“Nora’s,” Ren smiled earning a kiss from Nora and a laugh from Yang.  
“Come on Yang just one song,” Nora nagged and everyone else joined in. Yang ignored them all.  
“I’d love to hear you play,” Blake looked at her hopefully.  
“Baby.”  
“Please?”  
“Fine. If it will get everyone off my back and make you happy, I’ll play one song. One. And I’ll only do it if Weiss-a-roni sings with me.”  
“Weiss-a-roni?”  
“Yeah Ruby Rose’s favorite treat,” Yang snickered.  
She rolled her eyes. “I’ll sing with you if you want. What are we singing?”

Yang smiled and started to strum her guitar.

_Living my life in a slow hell, Different girl every night at the hotel. I ain’t seen the sunshine in three damn days._   
_Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey, wish I had a good girl to miss me. Lord I wonder if I’ll ever change my ways._

Blake was entranced. Yang’s voice was deep, and gravelly, and just so fucking sexy. When Weiss began to sing Ruby looked at her with the same awed expression most people wore when they heard the white haired beauty sing for the first time. Her voice was the complete opposite of Yang’s and when they sang together their voices blended beautifully, heart wrenchingly so.

_I found your picture today, I swear I’ll change my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home. I just called to say I love you, come back home._

There was a brief moment of silence then everyone cheered. Yang set her guitar aside and drank her beer pretending as if something magical didn’t just happen. She saw Weiss and Yang smile at each other and knew an unspoken acceptance and truce had passed between them.

“So you race, you sing, you model, anything else I should know about you?”  
Yang blushed. “I don’t actually sing, and I hate modeling. I’d never have done it in the first place if Pyrrah didn’t push me into it.”  
“Yang used to have quite a temper when we were in school.”  
“Thanks Ruby, you’re going to scare her off.”  
Ruby waved that away. “She used to get into a lot of fights so my dad put her in MMA.”  
“Hey to be fair those dudes deserved to get their asses beat and I never started fights I just finished them.”  
“That explains the ridiculously hot body.”  
“Ah baby, you think I’m hot?”  
“Obviously. How’s the temper now?”  
“Honestly I’m still working on it. I tend to be a bit overprotective when it comes to the people I love and can overreact on occasion, but it’s never without cause. Plus it’s hard to race with swollen hands and black eyes. Am I scaring you away yet?”  
Blake took her hand again. “No. I don’t think there’s any possible way you could scare me off.”  
“So I take it you no longer think I could be a serial killer?”  
“Wait what? You thought Yang was a serial killer?” Pyrrah asked clearly shocked.  
Blake and Yang looked at each other and laughed.

The night went on and when it got cooler outside they moved indoors. One after another people slowly started to trickle out until all that was left was Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby.  
“Blake, can you come to the kitchen with me for a second?”  
Blake sighed. She was finally back on Yang’s lap, snuggling comfortably and didn’t want to move. “If I have to.”  
“You do.”  
Blake wiggled free then turned to look at Yang. “Don’t lose my spot. I’m coming right back.”  
Yang chuckled, “yes dear.”

“What is it Weiss?”  
“Ruby asked me to stay the night so I’m going to. What are you going to do and I’m not just asking about tonight.”  
“I’m going to leave Adam. What I’m feeling for Yang is just too strong to ignore, but he deserves for it to be face to face which means I have no freaking clue when that will be.”  
Weiss nodded and smiled. “Good. Anyone who so much as glances at the two of you can see you’re meant.”  
Blake returned her smile. “I know. It’s amazing, and overwhelming, and just everything. She’s everything.”  
They walked back into the living room and Weiss held her hand out for Ruby while Blake retuned to Yang’s lap.  
“Goodnight guys,” Ruby and Weiss spoke together before disappearing up the stairs.  
“Night.”

Blake cuddled in closer to Yang, burying her face into her neck. She placed a soft kiss to her pulse and felt her breathing hitch.  
“Hey sweetheart?”  
“Hum?”  
“Can I ask you my one question now that you’ll answer honestly?”  
“Sure.”  
“Are you feeling the same things for me that I’m feeling for you?”  
“That depends, what are you feeling?”

Yang stuttered as her words caught in her throat. What was she doing? It was too soon. Blake was engaged, they only met yesterday, and if she hadn’t scared her off yet Yang was certain if she said anything more she would. They flirt and joke it was their thing, but god her heart ached with the knowledge that this woman who had somehow lit her entire world belonged to someone else and the thought of letting her go was pure agony.

“Um…never mind. Forget I said anything.”  
“Oh no. You don’t get to do that.”  
“Too late.”  
“Please. I want to know what you’re feeling.”  
Yang scowled at her. “Damn it. Why can’t I say no to you? It’s annoying.”  
Blake chuckled. “I love that you can’t. Now please tell me.”  
Yang took a deep breath. “I feel that there’s more going on here than friendship and flirtation. Something deeper. I feel things for you Blake that I’ve never felt for anyone else.”

“Then yes, I am.” Blake’s heart was racing. Yang was feeling the same bone deep connection that she felt. It’s as if their souls recognized each other right away and their hearts were now racing to catch up. She couldn’t hold back anymore, she didn’t want to. Blake reached up to stroke her hand across Yang’s jaw before cupping her cheek. She turned her head slightly to press kisses along Yang’s jaw and shifted her body until she was straddling her. Yang’s arms automatically came to wrap around her and Blake rested their brows together.  
Their lips were so close yet so painfully far away. She licked hers before asking breathily, “can I kiss you?”  
“What about your fiancé?”  
“I’m leaving him. What I feel for him doesn’t come anywhere near to touching what I feel for you. I ache to touch you, to be near you, to feel you.”  
“I’d feel more comfortable waiting until after you ended things.” Blake heard her words but felt Yang’s grip on her tighten.  
“He’s traveling for work. I have no idea when he’s coming back.”  
“Oh, well fuck. That seriously sucks. Just one kiss?”  
Blake nodded.

Yang leaned forward and intended for it to be a light press of lips, but Blake refused to be cheated and took the kiss deeper. They feasted on each other and teased with gentle nips, and tongues, pulling each other closer as they were both consumed with desire. Blake moaned and pulled Yang back as she felt her start to slip away. Her panties were soaked and she could smell the scent of her own arousal. She wanted, needed, craved more, and tried to grind down into Yang. Yang stood with her hands on her ass to hold her up. Blake wrapped her legs around her waist then whimpered as Yang set her down.

“Yang, I need you.”  
“God baby,” Yang shuddered, “I need you too, but please not tonight, not until after.”  
Blake growled in absolute frustration.  
“Are you staying tonight? We have spare bedrooms or I’d be more than happy to share mine.”  
“That depends, can I kiss you again?”  
Yang chuckled. “And if I say no?”  
“Then I’d still say yes, but I’ll just think about it the entire time.”  
“I can live with that.”  
“I’m glad one of us can.”  
Yang smiled. “The spare bedrooms are upstairs or mine is this way.”  
“Baby, if you think I’d let you go now you really are crazy. I,” she stumbled but picked her words back up. She knew she could say anything to Yang and it would be okay. “Ever since we first touched I haven’t felt quite whole unless we are and the more of you I’m touching the more complete I feel. Is that weird?”  
“Probably, but I feel the exact same way.”

Yang took her hand and led her to her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. Blake glanced around. The room was huge. Almost as big as the living room. The enormous bed was prominently featured and looked so inviting with its charcoal duvet saved from being too boring by pops of gold from the pillows. The bed didn’t have a headboard. In its place were eight deep blue horizontal florescent lights that were as long as the bed. There were nightstands on either side of the bed but only one side held photographs. There was a wonderful sitting area that sat in front of a fireplace and shelves filled with books and knickknacks. She was trying to take it all in and almost missed when Yang spoke.

“Did you want something to sleep in?”  
“Um…yes. Do you have a big tee shirt I can borrow?”  
“Come with me.” Yang led her through the enormous bathroom to a walk in closet.  
“You have two walk in closets?”  
“Yeah, but I don’t have a whole lot of clothes that I’d need both so I use the smaller one. There are extra towels in the linen closet and spare toothbrushes in one of those drawers.” Yang hesitated and rubbed the back of her neck. “My body tends to run on the warmer side.”  
“I noticed that about your body.”  
Yang flashed a grin at her and Blake laughed. “I think we already established how hot I think you are.”  
“Yeah but it’s always nice to hear and in case you were wondering,” Yang pulled her close to whisper in her ear, “I think you are beautiful and so fucking sexy.” Blake couldn’t quite hide the blush or the happy smile.  
“Thanks, but I was talking about you being a mini furnace. It’s nice since I’m always cold.”  
“Well because I’m a mini furnace, as you say, I usually sleep naked or in my underwear. If that bothers you I can grab some pajamas or I can keep my tank top on. I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”  
“Baby, sleep in whatever you like but know that if I come out there and you’re naked I can’t promise I’ll keep my hands off you, well let’s be honest, I’m going to have trouble with that regardless of what you are or aren’t wearing.”  
Yang shook her head and closed the bathroom door behind her so Blake could have some privacy to change.

When Blake came out Yang was standing at the door handing Ruby something. She saw she had opted to remove her shorts but kept the tank top on.  
“Is everything okay?”  
She saw Yang go bright red. “Fine, fine, everything is fine.”  
“What did Ruby want?”  
“She just needed to um…borrow…something.”  
“Oh? And what would that be?”  
“You’re going to make me say it aren’t you.”  
“Yes, yes I am.”  
Yang crawled into bed the covered her eyes with her arm. “Apparently she hasn’t unpacked her lube yet and they needed some tonight.”  
“So your lube was all unpacked.”  
“Pyrrha unpacked all my stuff so I could just come in and do nothing.”  
“So telling me your sister came down to get lube from you makes you turn bright red but the fact that someone else unpacked all of your stuff including said lube somehow doesn’t embarrass you?”  
“No why would it?”

“Just how close are you and this Pyrrha?”  
“I told you she’s my best friend. Has been since middle school.”  
“Did you two ever date?”  
“We gave it a whirl in High School and it was fun but we work better as friends. What’s with the sudden interest in Pyrrah? Wait…are you jealous?”  
“No.” Blake lied.  
“You totally are, how cute.”  
“Cute?” Blake glared at her as she slipped into bed and jabbed Yang in the side.  
“Yes cute.” Blake rolled her eyes but then melted into Yang’s arms as she pulled her close.

“Do you think this is crazy? What’s happening between us and what we’re feeling,” Yang asked as Blake snuggled into her neck.  
“Yes, but nothing else has ever felt so right.”  
“I know what you mean.” She felt Blake press a kiss to her neck. Yang gave in just a little and leaned down to kiss her long and deep swallowing all her moans greedily.  
“Good night baby.”  
“Yeah like I could sleep now.”  
Yang chuckled softly and closed her eyes willing her racing heart to calm down and hoping for sleep to come.


	5. Morning

Blake woke to a soft buzzing in her ear. She was so warm and comfortable, she didn’t want to move but the phone would not stop buzzing. She groaned then shifted as delicately as she could so she didn’t wake up Yang and looked at her phone. Shit it was Adam. He very rarely if ever called her when he was out of town. She quietly tip toed from the room to head into the living room and answered the call.

“Adam, hell, what time is it?”  
“5:45. Have you calmed down yet?”  
“I was calm,” Blake sighed, “look Adam we need to talk. When will you be back?”  
“Not for three weeks.”  
 _Son of a bitch_. Three weeks. She didn’t want to wait that long to start her life with Yang.  
“What did you want to discuss my love?”  
Blake winced at the words. “I didn’t want to do this over the phone.”  
“Do what exactly?”  
“I really think this should wait until we are face to face. I don’t want to ruin your trip.”  
“It’s a little late for that now isn’t it?”  
“Adam.”  
Adam cut her off and spoke harshly. “Just say it Blake.”  
She was taken aback. He had never spoken to her in that tone before. “This isn’t going to work Adam. I’m sorry, but it’s over.”

There was silence on the other end of the line and Blake fidgeted. “Did you hear me?”  
“I heard you. What am I just not good enough for you?” The coldness in the way he spoke sent a terrifying chill down Blake’s spine.  
“It’s so much more than that. I want to be honest, I had hoped to learn to love you and I tried, really I did, but I can’t.”  
“Is this because of that blonde you met the other day?”  
Blake froze. How could he possibly have known about Yang? “This is about you and me, no one else.”  
“If you think I’m just going to let you go you’re wrong. You belong to me.” His voice was low and dangerous.  
“No, I really don’t. It’s over.”  
“I don’t think you understand me Blake. Your soul is my destiny, and I will do everything in my power to make it so.”  
“Okay, now you’re just creeping me out.”  
“Maybe you should take some time to rethink your decision.”  
“I don’t need time. What I _need_ is to get away from you. You need to let me go.”  
“No Blake I need you.”  
She laughed. “You don’t need me Adam. You never did.”  
“I won’t allow you to leave. If you try I will destroy everything you love.”  
“Are you threatening me?”  
“Consider it a warning Blake.”  
“You’re crazy. Don’t ever contact me again.”  
“This isn’t over. It will never be over.”  
“Yes, it really is. Goodbye.”

Yang woke to find Blake was gone. She yawned and stretched lazily. She reached for her phone and snapped a picture of herself in bed and sent it to Blake. A minute later she walked in. Seeing the look on her face Yang went to her and pulled her into a hug.  
“What is it baby? Are you okay?”  
“I broke up with Adam. He um…didn’t take it well.”  
She scooped her up and sat on the bed with Blake in her lap. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“He threated me.”  
“He did what?” Yang narrowed her eyes, Blake watched curiously as they bled to crimson.  
“He threatened to destroy everything I love. I hung up on him. He tried to call back but I blocked him.”  
“How dangerous is he?”  
“If you would have asked me yesterday I would have said not at all, but after that conversation I don’t know. It’s like he flipped a switch and it scared me a little and he-he,” Blake swallowed, “he knew about you baby.”  
Yang pulled her closer. “What can I do, tell me and I’ll do it.”

Blake looked into her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. She watched as her eyes faded back to lilac. “Did you mean what you said yesterday about what you were feeling for me?”  
“Every word.”  
“Then be with me?”  
“Are you sure you’re ready for that? You just got out of a serious relationship.”  
“I have never been more ready baby.”  
“Then I’m yours and whatever happens we’ll face it together.”  
Blake pulled her into a long kiss and sighed happily.  
“Is it too soon to say those three magic words?”  
Yang grinned. “And what would those be?”  
“Fuck me Yang.” Yang let out a booming laugh then wiped away a mock tear.  
“Oh how I’ve waited to hear those words, it’s all I dreamed about since I was a little girl.”  
Blake snickered.

The couple turned toward the door as they heard a soft knock.  
“Go away.”  
“Oh hush you,” Weiss called out. “I need to speak with Blake, may I come in?”  
“Yang behave, of course you can come in.”  
When Blake saw the concerned look on Weiss’s face she shifted off Yang’s lap to go to her but Weiss waved for her to stay seated. “What is it?”  
“Did something happen with Adam?”  
“Yes he called me a few minutes ago and we broke up.”  
“I take it he didn’t respond well to that.”  
“He threatened me. How did you know something happened?”  
“He has called my phone ten times in the last few minutes and has messaged me no less than fifteen times. How does he even have my number?”  
“I have no clue. I never gave it to him. What do the messages say?”  
“Basically the same thing. He needs to talk to you now, tell Blake to call me, etc. I’m blocking him then I’m having both of our numbers changed. While I’m at it I’m going to have our locks changed and our home security updated.”  
“Don’t you think that’s a little extreme?”  
“Blake I told you there was something wrong with him. We don’t know how far he will go and I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“What’s his last name?” Yang asked grabbing her phone off the bed.  
“Taurus, why?”  
“Do you have a picture of him on your phone?”  
“Um… I think so.”  
“Find one with a clear view of his face.”  
Blake scrolled through her phone and showed one to Yang. “Will that work?”  
“Yeah send it to me.”  
Blake did as she asked. “What are you doing?”  
“My friends last night, Sun and Neptune, they may seem like happy go lucky womanizers but they are actually Sherriff Deputies. I’m going to explain what happened and have them look into this Adam guy.”  
“Baby I don’t think that’s necessary.”  
“It may not be. Maybe he’ll give up in a few days maybe not, but when it concerns you I’m not willing to take any chances. Besides maybe they won’t find anything and I’ll just appear like the over protective girlfriend which I’m completely fine with.”  
Weiss gave Blake a questioning look and mouthed _girlfriend_?  
Blake bit her bottom lip to try to keep from grinning like an idiot and nodded.

Weiss and Blake sat on the bed and watched Yang leave the room to make her phone call. Weiss smirked at Blake and bumped her shoulder with her own.  
“So girlfriend.”  
This time Blake couldn’t hide the smile that spread across her face.  
“Yeah.”  
“I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time; it’s really nice to see. So…”  
“So?”  
“Anything interesting happen last night after I went to bed?”  
“Yes actually,” Blake crooked a brow at her and give her a mischievous smirk. “Ruby stopped by.”  
Weiss tensed and Blake laughed at the slight blush that was creeping onto Weiss’s cheek. “I meant with you two you dolt.”  
“Oh I know what you meant.”  
“And?”  
“And we kissed, god did we kiss.”  
“So I take it she’s a good kisser?”  
“Oh she’s more than just a good kisser. She practically had me begging for more.”  
“But nothing else happened?”  
“No and believe me I wanted it to. She just didn’t feel comfortable doing anything as long as I still had someone else, which is really admirable, but damn.”  
Weiss laughed. “Well you’re together now.”  
“Yes,” Blake smiled again, “yes we are.”  
“I’m really happy for you Blake. You deserve to be happy. But new girlfriends aside are you okay?”  
“I’m a little freaked out, I’d be lying if I said otherwise, but that is mostly drowned out by how happy I am with Yang.”  
Weiss nodded then yawned, “Okay, now come on. It’s far too early to function without coffee.”  
Blake crinkled her nose. “Pass. I wonder if they have tea.”

With the open floor plan as soon as they reached the living room both women stopped to take in the sight of their cute girlfriends. They were standing in the kitchen next to each other with their butts leaning on a counter, each with a mug in their hands. Their attire matched almost exactly except where Yang’s men’s trunks and tank top were black Ruby’s were red.  
Weiss sighed happily. “Just look at them. God they are so adorable.”  
Blake nodded in agreement. “And they’re all ours.”

“They’re staring at us,” Yang spoke softly to Ruby.  
“Do you think they know that we know they’re there?”  
“I doubt it.”  
“So congrats sis. You haven’t had a serious girlfriend in well practically forever.”  
“It hasn’t been forever.”  
“Who was your last serious girlfriend? Pyrrah? And that was what four years ago when you were still in high school.”  
“Well no one else felt worth the time until now.”

“Do you two always walk around in your underwear?” Weiss asked with mock annoyance, but kissed Ruby as she handed her a cup of coffee.  
“As if you weren’t enjoying the view,” Yang snorted.  
Blake wrapped her arms around her and tugged her down for a kiss. “Mmm now that’s how I wanted to start my morning.”  
Yang flashed a grin. “Did you sleep okay?”  
“Once I actually fell asleep I slept fantastically. I don’t remember the last time I slept so well.”  
“Me either. I think we’ll have to try and make it a regular thing. Oh, I put a kettle on for you. The way you cringed when I offered you some of my coffee the other day I figure you mostly stick to tea. I wasn’t sure what type of tea you preferred in the mornings, but we have a huge variety.”  
Blake smiled and kissed her again. “Thanks baby.”  
“What’s for breakfast?” Ruby asked Yang and she scratched her head as she made her way to the fridge then changed directions as she heard the doorbell ring.  
“You are not answering the door like that,” Weiss said scandalized.  
“If someone is going to ring my doorbell at half six in the freaking morning on a Sunday then fuck ‘em.”

The trio listened intensely as Yang answered the door. They heard muffles voices but could tell someone was stammering out a response. Yang headed back to the kitchen with a shit eating grin.  
“In here would be great.”  
She was followed in by a women and a man setting up large trays.  
“I-I-I, wow.”  
Yang grinned at the woman. “Breathe sweetheart.”  
“S-sorry, it’s just wow.”  
Yang chuckled then stretched purposefully so her tank rose up exposing her abs. Blake rolled her eyes at her girlfriend then decided to save the woman as she looked ready to faint.  
“Baby,” Blake walked over and tugged Yang’s shirt down. “Stop teasing the poor girl. Did you need anything else?”  
The woman, without taking her eyes off Yang, handed Blake a clipboard and said “Signature.”  
Blake signed then almost had to shove the delivery people out the door.

“That is the last time you are allowed to answer the door dressed like that. Now what is all this?”  
“Pyrrah sent us over some breakfast. She said grocery delivery will be by later today. Is there anything you two would like to have on hand for when you come over?”  
“Not that I can think of off hand.” Blake responded.  
“Better coffee to start,” Weiss answered choking down her coffee.  
“Maybe we should get you somethings you like toiletries wise for when you stay over.”  
Blake smiled, “plan on me being over here a lot?”  
“I certainly hope you will be.”  
Ruby chimed in. “It’s weird. I mean you guys feel it too right? How natural it feels for all of us to be here together, like it has always been this way.”  
The women all glanced at each other and nodded. The moment was broken by the ringing of Yang’s phone.

“Hey Sun hang on a sec.” Yang looked at Blake who placed a hand on her forearm. “What is it baby?”  
“Is this about Adam?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I want to hear.” Yang nodded.  
“Hey Sun, I’m going to put you on speaker. Thanks for getting back to me so quickly.”  
“Well I’m at work right now so I looked into it and Yang,” Sun let out a long low whistle, “this guy is shady as fuck.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah his rap sheet is as long as my dick. Stalking, domestic violence, sexual assault, vandalism, it goes on and on.”  
Yang watched as Blake paled.  
“How is this fucker out walking around?”  
“Well and here’s the biggest thing in the file. His last two girlfriends before Blake are who filed all the charges. One went missing and the other turned up dead.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Yeah he was suspected and brought in for questioning about the dead girlfriend but he had an alibi. He’s like Teflon. He’s dangerous buddy. Be careful.”  
“I will and thanks.”  
“No prob. I’m going to start my own file here so keep me updated and tag me if you need.”  
“You got it.”

Yang pulled Blake into her arms.  
“I-I had no idea he was so crazy. I mean he seemed so uninterested in anything except work.”  
“Baby it’s not your fault. You saw what he wanted you to see.”  
“I mean there were little things about him like how controlling he was and how he knew things I was doing when he was supposedly out of town that I never told him. And this actually isn’t the first time I’ve broken up with him or tried to.”  
Weiss looked at her stunned. “What? You never told me that.”  
“Well,” Blake shrugged, “it never actually happened so there was nothing to tell. The first time I tried is the first time he told me he loved me. The second was a couple months ago and he proposed before I could finish.”  
“Why did you say yes?” Ruby asked genuinely confused.  
“I was caught up in the moment. No one had ever proposed to me before and I automatically said yes.”

“I want you, both of you,” Yang looked at Weiss, “to stay here with us.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not going to let him chase me out of my own home,” Weiss said waving her suggestion away. “We have top of the line security plus I have a gun that I know how to use.”  
“Baby,” Ruby spoke quietly, “he’s dangerous. I love that you think you can handle yourself but please if we aren’t together I’d worry. What if he tries to use you to get to Blake?”  
Blake winced.  
“I’m not blaming you Blake. This isn’t on you. It’s on him. So please both of you stay.”  
“This house,” Yang gestured around, “may not be as secured as yours but it does have a panic room and did you notice how heavy the bedroom doors are? Well they’re steel. If the panic room is entered it will activate the doors and steel bars will slide into the walls to make them damn near as impenetrable as the panic room.”  
Weiss nodded approvingly. “Fine but if we are really going to do this I need to go home and pack.”  
“Me too,” Blake added.  
Yang nodded relieved. “We’ll all go over after breakfast.”


	6. Home

“Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Yang said as she climbed behind the wheel of her truck, “but how much are you planning to bring that we’d need my truck? I mean are we talking furniture here?”  
Blake smirked from the front passenger seat while Weiss huffed in the back. “Hey, I’m perfectly happy to stay in my own home if you’re going to get snarky with me.”  
“There was no snark intended Queenie. It was a valid question. My home is your home. I only have one rule.”  
Weiss rolled her eyes, “oh here we go.”  
“Do not touch my bikes.”  
“Oh that’s it?” Weiss said surprised.  
“That’s it, oh wait I guess I have two rules. Don’t touch my bikes and I don’t care where you fuck as long as I don’t have to see it and it’s not in my bed and for the love of god if you fuck on any surfaces that I eat off of clean it after.”  
“First off Yang,” Ruby smirked, “we don’t fuck. We make mad passionate love that sometimes includes the occasional fucking.”  
Yang snorted as Weiss went bright red.  
“That reminds me sis you can keep that bottle of lube, there’s no way I want it back.”  
“Can we just go already, please?” Weiss said voice strained.  
“Well if I knew where you lived we could.”  
Blake smiled, “you walked me home, did you already forget?”  
“Well you did say this may or may not be my house, how was I supposed to know it really was?”  
“Of course it was baby.”  
Yang smiled back and placed her hand on Blake’s thigh. She covered her hand with her own and intertwined their fingers.

“Anything else we should be aware of?” Blake asked as Yang began to drive.  
“Um, feel free to use any of the vehicles except.”  
“Except your bikes, yeah we got it. Besides that baby.”  
“Well,” Yang glanced over at her briefly, “I don’t want to assume which room you want to stay in, but if you share mine you can have the big closet.”  
“Did you want me to share?”  
“I want you to do whatever you’re comfortable with, but I would like you with me.”  
Blake smiled. “Then we’ll share.”  
“We will get you guys some keys made today as well. The cleaning service comes by um, shit. Ruby?”  
“Pyrrha said Monday afternoons. You guys should probably know she has free rein over our house.”  
“Meaning?”  
“Meaning she comes and goes as she likes and will change anything she thinks will suit us better.”  
“I’m not sure I agree with that,” Blake said trying to keep the bite from her tone. “Why exactly does she have free rein?”  
Ruby smirked. “It’s been that way forever even when we still lived at home. Dad went along because well she was always right and is the only person who can keep Yang in check.”  
Yang rolled her eyes. “Pyrrha’s job is literally to handle all my stuff so I don’t have to, but she feels I pay her way too much to limit it to just job stuff so she likes to make sure every part of my life runs as smoothly as possible.”  
“Plus she’s the only one who can keep Yang in check,” Ruby smirked. Yang noticing Ruby didn’t have her seat belt on slammed on the breaks causing Ruby’s face to slam into the back of her seat.  
Yang smiled innocently at her sister in the rear view mirror. “You should be more careful Rubes and buckle up.”  
“Fuck you. I could have been seriously hurt.”  
“Nah,” Yang waved that off. “I wasn’t going nearly fast enough for that but maybe you’ll learn to keep your mouth shut next time.”

When they pulled up to the house Yang reversed her truck into the driveway. She hopped out and went around to open Blake’s door for her but frowned slightly seeing she had already hopped out.  
“Is something wrong?” Blake asked seeing the look on Yang’s face.  
“No, nothing’s wrong exactly,” Yang rubbed the back of her neck and changed the subject. “So tell me the truth, am I going to be moving furniture today?”  
Blake laughed, “no, at least I don’t think so, but you never know what Weiss will think is essential. The amount of clothes she’ll probably pack could fill your truck bed alone.”  
“Great, that’s great.”  
“Come on baby,” Blake took her hand and led her up the steps to the front door.

As they waited for Weiss to unlock the door Yang glanced around and noticed a smashed camera that probably once aimed at the front door. She got a feeling in her gut something was off and knew for sure with Weiss’s next words.  
“Blake did you forget to set the alarm when we left?”  
“Of course I didn’t forget.”  
“If you didn’t forget why is it not on?”  
“Ruby,” Yang handed her the keys to the truck. “Take the girls back to the truck and lock the door.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Just indulge me please. Everyone back to the truck now. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”  
Weiss complained, but followed everyone back to the truck. As soon as Yang saw they were all safely locked inside she cautiously walked to peek into the living room. The place was wrecked. The television was smashed, couch cushions had been sliced open, furniture upended. She walked in a little further to see the kitchen was just as bad. “Fuck.”

She didn’t want to risk any evidence whomever damaged the house might have left though she knew in her gut who had caused it. She went back to the truck and Ruby unlocked the door.  
“What is going on?” Weiss asked annoyed. Yang held up a finger and pulled out her phone.  
“Hey Sun, you still on duty?”  
“Yeah what’s up?”  
“Well my girl’s house was broken into and the place is trashed. Can you come?”  
Sun scribbled down the address with a promise to be there as soon as he could.

“Baby are you sure Adam is out of town?”  
“He said he was, but I don’t know for sure. Was it really bad in there?”  
“Yeah. I only peeked into the living room and kitchen in case someone was still in the house.”  
“Is that why you had us all come out to the car?”  
“Yes. When we got up to the porch I noticed one of your security cameras was smashed and when Weiss said the alarm wasn’t set I had a feeling something wasn’t right.”  
“But I set the alarm,” Blake insisted.  
“I believe you. I think he had the code.”  
“You gave him the code!” Weiss snapped from the back seat.  
“Of course I didn’t give him the code Weiss, I’m not stupid.”  
“I bet he looked over your shoulder as you typed it in,” Yang spoke with barely contained fury. “That’s probably how he got your phone number too Weiss, watched Blake type her code into her phone.”  
“Shit,” Blake swore.  
“That’s not even the worst of it. I bet you anything he has his own set of keys to your house.”  
Weiss and Blake both paled.

It didn’t take long for Sun to arrive with his partner Neptune. After their initial walkthrough they called a crime scene unit out to gather evidence while they interviewed all of them.  
“Do we have to wait here?” Blake asked Yang after she was interviewed. “I don’t want to watch this.”  
Yang pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly. “I’ll go ask Sun. I’ll be right back.”  
Before Yang could pull Sun aside he was calling for her.  
“Hey Yang we are going to be here awhile but I wanted to show you something.” He handed her an evidence bag with a photo inside. It was one of her and Blake that was taken at the park the day they had met.  
“We found it in what I’m guessing is Blake’s room. It was stuck to the wall. See the two holes in the picture?”  
“Let me guess,” Yang sighed as she touched the holes. One was across Yang’s throat; the other was through Blake’s chest. “Knives?”  
“Got it in one. He’s one scary fucker. Her room looked as if a bomb had gone off. It’s the worse by far. The rest seemed like an afterthought really.”  
“How did he even get this picture?”  
“My guess is half the time he tells her he’s going out of town he doesn’t. He uses that time to follow her. There are more pictures too Yang some of them are from the barbecue maybe taken with a drone though I wouldn’t put it past the fucker to climb a tree and use a telephoto lens.”

“What happens now?”  
“Well the shitty thing is we all pretty much know who did it but there isn’t much we can do about it at this point. Even if we find trace evidence of him it doesn’t mean anything because he had access to the house previously.”  
“Fuck Sun, this is so fucked.”  
“I know buddy.”  
“Do we have to stick around? Blake doesn’t want to watch if we don’t have to.”  
“Nah. We have all the info we need from them for now, but if we need more we’ll contact you. They staying with you guys?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Keep the doors locked. You remember what I said about his previous girlfriends?”  
“I’m not likely to forget any time soon.”  
He nodded. “You probably want to make sure she’s never alone if possible.”  
Yang nodded. “Thanks Sun, seriously.”  
“Just doin’ my job,” he smirked then pulled her into a hug. “Yang you are one of my closest friends. If anything else happens, day or night, tag me and I’ll be there.”


	7. Settling In

The drive home was in relative silence. Yang glanced over at Blake who was deep in thought glancing out the passenger window. She had no idea what she could be thinking, but she placed her hand gently on her thigh to let her know she was there for her. Blake automatically placed her hand over hers. When they pulled into the garage Yang gently squeezed her hand to signal for her to wait. Once Ruby and Weiss had gone inside Yang went around to open Blake’s door for her and pulled her into a hug.

“We don’t have to talk about it unless you want to baby.”  
Blake sighed and pulled Yang even closer. “I just feel so stupid and violated and I don’t know.”  
“You are far from stupid sweetheart.”  
“Even after his threat, and repeatedly calling Weiss, and hell Yang even after Sun told you what he found out about him, a part of me still didn’t think he would be capable of any of it. I didn’t see the house, but you said it was bad.”  
“Baby it was worse than bad,” Yang sighed. “I never want to keep anything from you. Sun said your room was by far the worst. There was a picture of us in the park from the first day we met, it was stuck to your wall, held there by knives, one through my throat the other through your chest. There were also pictures from the barbeque. Sun thinks when he would tell you he was going out of town half the time he didn’t and just stayed to follow you. He’s not sane love.”  
“A part of me knows that, really, but the other part just can’t believe he’s capable of any of it.”  
“Baby, I honestly believe he will hurt you in any way he can until he eventually comes for you. I know we haven’t known each other long enough for you to believe me exactly so believe the pattern he himself had set previously. Stalking, vandalism, escalating violence, until eventually the object of his obsession ended up missing or dead. I won’t let that happen to you. I can’t. I just found you.”

Blake pulled back a little so she could look into Yang’s face. The sincerity and love she saw in her eyes melted her heart. “We found each other baby.”  
Yang smiled softly. “Yes we did, and I will do whatever I can to keep you safe.”  
“You make me feel safe.”  
“It’s because of these guns isn’t it?” Yang flexed to make her laugh.  
“Oh, they certainly help,” Blake chuckled then tugged her down for a kiss.  
“I have an idea. How about I draw you a nice hot bubble bath and make you some tea?”  
“That sounds amazing, you’re amazing, but I wasn’t able to grab any of my clothes and have nothing to wear.”  
“Already on it,” Yang smirked. “By the time you get out there will be something suitable for you to wear.”  
“Suitable?” Blake’s brow quirked amused.  
“I promise it’s not some sexy lingerie with garter belt.”  
“Garter belt huh?”  
“What? They’re fucking sexy and great now I’m picturing you wearing one and,” she closed her eyes, “now I need a very, very cold shower.”  
“Or you could just join me in the bath.”  
What could only be described as a strangled groan escaped from Yang’s throat.

The couple turned when they heard the door to the garage swing open revealing an annoyed Weiss. “Are you guys planning to come inside or just hang out in the garage?”  
“Hang in the garage.”  
Weiss rolled her eyes. “Well your friend Pyrrha just walked in.”  
“Oh,” Yang smiled and scooped Blake into her arms.  
“What are you doing baby?”  
“Carrying you over the threshold what else?”  
Blake smiled and kissed her cheek. “You are such a nerd.”  
“Yeah, but now I’m your nerd.”

As soon as they reached the kitchen Yang set her down gently then walked over to Pyrrha to kiss her cheek. “Good morning sweetheart, how’s it Yangin?”  
Pyrrha shook her head amused. “You’re such a nerd, adorable and sexy, but a nerd nonetheless.”  
“Yeah but you still love me.”  
“I do. Now I think I got everything you asked for,” Pyrrha said gesturing to the bags. “I went with the sizes and styles you said so if things don’t fit you can blame Yang.” Pyrrha handed a bag to Weiss and a bag to Blake. “It’s only a couple of full outfits to pick from until you can go shopping for your own clothes. Also,” Pyrrha pulled two boxes from another bag placing one in front of each of the girls, “new phones with brand new numbers. These aren’t slated to come out for a few months so they’re ultra-new, and,” Pyrrha pulled two sets of keys out of her pocket. One with a little cat charm the other with a snowflake charm. “They’re color coded. The yellow key is for entry to the house from the garage, the red is entry through the front door. I think that’s everything.”  
“Thanks sweetheart,” Yang grinned at her.  
“You’re very welcome.”  
“Oh would you do me a solid and from now on when you come over pull into the garage. If it’s full call me and I’ll escort you to and from the house.”  
“Yang, honey, you know I can take care of myself.”  
“Please, just indulge me.”  
She sighed. “Don’t I always?” Yang folded her arms and just stared at her.  
“Alright, alright, you worrywart. Now I’m off but I’ll be by tonight.”  
“Don’t forget tonight is movie night.”  
“That’s right. I’ll come by tomorrow morning. Walk me out stud?”  
“Of course.”

When Yang walked back into the house she saw the girls going through the bags of clothes. Weiss was holding up a white pleaded full skirt with black lace trim.  
“You know Yang, I’m not sure if I should be impressed or creeped out that you knew what sizes I wore.”  
Yang grinned cockily, “Well Queenie if there’s one thing I know it’s women’s bodies,” she winked at Blake and saw her cheeks pink up. Weiss on the other hand predictably rolled her eyes.  
“Your friend has great taste in clothes. She did all of this because you asked?”  
“Yep. She’s the best assistant/friend/etc. anyone could ask for.”  
“I need a Pyrrha. My life would be so much easier.”  
“Well this Pyrrha is taken.”

The week continued on without another “Adam incident.” The four quickly settled in and slowly became accustomed to each other’s routines. Blake was amazed when she learned that in spite of hating mornings Yang and Ruby woke up each day before the god awful crack of dawn to work out, due to this they tended to have breakfast waiting for her and Weiss by the time they managed to drag themselves out of bed. They had all agreed after a fierce battle that Weiss and Blake would never be left alone. Blake enjoyed riding on the back of Yang’s bike as she started to take her to and from her classes most days. It wasn’t until her fourth day living there that Blake had discovered where Yang would disappear to some late afternoons.

“Oh my god,” Blake looked around the room awestruck.  
Yang had stood when she saw Blake standing in the doorway, “something wrong baby?”  
“No it’s just, how did I not know this room was here.”  
Yang chuckled. “You’ve lived here for a few days now and haven’t looked in all the rooms?”  
“No. This is amazing.” It was Yang’s office, that much was clear by the big desk she was standing behind, but it was also so much more. It was a miniature two story library. The second story could be reached by using a small spiral staircase. Every wall had shelves upon shelves of books except one corner that held a fireplace with comfortable chairs and a couch nestled in front of it. Blake came around the desk to stand next to Yang and felt her heart thump hard in her chest as she saw a picture of the two of them was placed prominently on her desk.

“Welcome to my office,” Yang grinned at her.  
“Welcome to my new library,” Blake grinned in turn. “I cannot begin to tell you just how much I love this room. Have you read all of these?”  
Yang chuckled. “Uh, no. To be honest a lot of these were already here when I moved in. The last owner was a novelist apparently before her untimely death.”  
“Really? Which novelist?”  
“Not sure. She wrote um Sais of Possession or something like that.”  
Blake’s eyes widened in shock. “Sais of Passion! I loved that book and its sequel Slave to the Sword.”  
“Well then did you know she was writing a third book called Shuriken Sunrise?”  
“Yes, it was put on hold indefinitely since she passed before she could finish it.”  
“Actually,” Yang rifled through her desk and pulled out a large accordion file. Inside were hundreds of loose pages that she carefully pulled out and set in front of Blake. Then she pulled out two smaller bundles of papers that were held together with binder clips.  
“She did finish it except I think she passed before she decided on the ending because these are two different ones.”  
“Oh my god,” Blake reached for the large stack of papers before she was stopped by Yang.  
“Whoa now, I can’t let you read that.”  
“What!? You’re fucking with me right?”  
“How much is it worth to you?”  
Blake grinned, “What do you want?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, is a kiss too much to ask for?”  
Blake wrapped her arms around her neck and pretended to think it over. “I suppose one small kiss would be fine.”

Blake melted into the kiss. God she loved Yang’s lips so much, she completely forgot about the book until Yang started to pull away. She wanted more. She had lived there for four days but had spent the last five falling asleep in Yang’s arms. They hadn’t had sex yet which actually surprised Blake quite a bit. Everything about their relationship had happened so fast except for that and she knew she should just be patient but by god she wanted her like she wanted her next breath.

Blake groaned. “More.”  
Yang chuckled and rested her brow to hers before kissing the top of her head. “I thought you wanted to read no?”  
“I thought I did too, but when you’re near me my mind tends to wander to other things.”  
“Oh yeah? What sort of things exactly?”  
“It’s probably easier if I showed you.” Blake pulled her down for another kiss and she felt Yang’s hands wander from the small of her back down over her ass to lift her onto the desk. Blake was so wet and so needy she was on the verge of begging. She wrapped her legs around Yang’s waist and felt her mouth clamped onto her neck. It would leave a mark but she didn’t care all she could think was _more, god more, more, more._  
She felt her begin to lift her shirt. Once it was off and carelessly tossed aside Yang looked down over her body. The look of desire, possessiveness, and need Blake saw in them sent a thrill straight through her. She craved to feel as much of Yang’s skin underneath her hands as she possibly could and almost tore her shirt in her haste to get it off of her. Her throat went dry. She had seen her body in the magazine ad but the picture didn’t do her justice. She had the body of a god and she was ready to worship every inch of it.

“We’re back!” Ruby shouted from the kitchen and had Blake swearing inventively in Yang’s ear.  
“And we brought dinner,” Weiss added.  
“I guess we can’t ignore them can we?” Blake asked ready to do just that.  
“I’m afraid not. Ruby isn’t one to be ignored. I’m actually surprised she hasn’t busted in here yet.”  
Blake let out a heartfelt sigh. “Can we go to bed early tonight?”  
“That sounds amazing but Pyrrah is coming by later.” Yang gave her one last kiss before bending down to grab her shirt for her.  
Blake pulled her shirt back on and hopped off the desk. She took Yang’s hand and started to lead her out. “Well let’s go eat.”  
Yang leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I know what I’d like to eat.”  
Blake stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes breathing unsteadily. “That’s just mean. To say something like that and then not follow through.”  
“What?” Blake saw humor dancing in those damn wonderful lilac eyes. “I was going to say ramen.” Blake swatted at her but Yang was quick and ducked it easily as she ran for the kitchen.

The four were gathered around the kitchen table eating dinner recounting the day’s events to one another when suddenly the power went out.  
“Stay calm everyone,” Yang spoke and using her phone as a flashlight went to grab actual flashlights from a kitchen drawer. She passed them out to everyone.  
“Could just be a power outage, but just to be on the safe side why don’t the three of you go to the panic room.”  
“And leave you behind are you nuts!” Blake wanted to scream but her voice wouldn’t reach louder than a shouted whisper.  
Suddenly they heard a loud bang against a window as if someone was attempting to break it.  
“Go now! Don’t argue!”  
Blake yanked Yang in for a fast kiss before running behind the others to the panic room.


	8. Exes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance. Laws differ from state to state and legalese is not my strong suit. Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Yang flicked off her flashlight and silently began stalking toward the source of the banging. When she was a few feet away she froze when the noise suddenly stopped then damn near screamed when her phone vibrated in her pocket.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she swore then checked the caller ID. It was Pyrrha.  
“Hello,” Yang whispered into the phone.  
“Hey stud, I’m outside.”  
“Stay in your car and lock your doors.”  
“Okay,” Pyrrha whispered. “Hey honey why are we whispering?”

Suddenly Yang heard a loud crash and Pyrrha scream.  
“No, no, no, no, no! Fuck!” Yang yelled. Without any regard for her own safety Yang sprinted toward the front door and threw it open. She made sure to slam it shut behind her before turning to see the hulking figure of a man pulling Pyrrha out of her car by her hair. She sprinted toward them and jumped onto his back. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Yang used her mixed martial arts knowledge and wrapped her arm around his neck in a rear naked choke. The man tried to fight her off but after a few seconds Yang felt him go limp and fall to the ground.

“Fucker,” Yang spat before turning to Pyrrha. “You alright hon?”  
“Yeah, I’m alright. Can I kick him in the face or in the balls?”  
Yang laughed. “Why not both, but then after can you do me a favor?”  
“Of course.”  
Yang finally released her hold and stood. “Check on the girls. They’re in the panic room.”  
She nodded then surprised Yang when she stomped on his crotch and kicked him in the face.  
“Wow, you were serious.”  
“One never kids about kicking someone in the balls. Is this the guy?”  
“Yeah that’s Adam. He’ll come to any second now. Maybe I should break his ankle so he can’t get away,” Yang pondered then heard him groan. “Get inside now!”  
“Not without you!”  
“Pyrrha damn it!” Pyrrha had a death grip on her arm and refused to let go. Yang didn’t want to hurt her to break the hold so she very reluctantly followed. While Pyrrha fumbled with her keys to unlock the door Yang watched Adam roll to his knees holding his crotch.

“You fucking bitch. You will pay for that and for stealing my woman. I can’t decide if I’ll kill you first or kill her and make you watch.”  
Yang lunged for him, but Pyrrha knowing her best friend had a firm grip on her belt.  
“Yang! No! No!” She yelled dragging her inside with all her might. “God damn it! Why do you have to be so strong,” Pyrrha huffed through gritted teeth. Finally pulling her inside, Pyrrha managed to kick the door closed and locked it.  
When Yang tried to get past her Pyrrha pressed her hands into her chest. Yang looked at her then down at her hands. Despite the situation Yang smirked.  
“Honey if you’re going to fondle my tits the least you could do is buy me a drink first.”  
“Oh I have fond, fond, memories of your tits stud, but this isn’t the time.”  
“Have I told you you’re beautiful when you’re fondling me?”  
Pyrrha snorted then relaxed a fraction. “Promise me you’re not going to go back out there and kill him.”  
“I promise.”

They both turned as they heard something slam into the door. Yang went to look out the window and saw Adam run at the door and slam his weight against it. She knocked on the window and flipped him off. She saw fury and murder in his eyes. He picked up the bat he had set down and bashed it against the window. Yang just smiled at him which had the desired effect of pissing him off more.  
“Wow didn’t you try that already? Not too bright are you?”  
“Fuck you!” he screamed and swung again.  
“What do you think honey?”  
“I think it’s small dick syndrome, that’s why he can’t take the hint and move the fuck on,” Pyrrha smirked.  
“Bitch!” he swung again.  
“Seriously you really are stupid,” Yang paused hearing sirens, “and here come the cops. Now I’ve got five bucks that says he’ll flee cause he’s a coward, what say you?”  
“I’ll take that action. I say he’ll stay because he’s just that dumb.”  
“I’ll get you!” Adam yelled as he started to back away.  
“And you’re little dog too,” Yang mimicked the wicked witch of the west and had Pyrrha laughing. “Man could you be any more clichéd? Bye now. Don’t come back.”  
Adam sent her one last murderous glare and ran.

“I guess I owe you five bucks,” Pyrrha shrugged.  
“Don’t forget you owe me a drink too,” Yang winked and had Pyrrha cackling.  
“Seriously how can you two be laughing right now?” Weiss said as she emerged from Yang’s bedroom.  
“How’d you know it was clear to come out?”  
“The security cameras, they still work, we watched everything,” Ruby explained.  
Blake went to her and wrapped her arms around her woman, burying her face into her chest. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again. He could have hurt you!”  
“Please,” Yang scoffed. “After tonight I know I could take him one on one.”  
“And if next time he has more than a bat?”  
“Then I’ll improvise. Don’t worry about me. Keeping you safe is my primary concern.”  
“And keeping you safe is mine.”

“What I don’t understand is how come he couldn’t get through with the bat?” Weiss wondered aloud.  
“Bullet proof glass on all windows on the lower floors, though I should probably get some installed on the uppers as well.”  
“Do I want to know why you have bullet proof glass on the windows?”  
“They’re also on all the vehicles so make sure to take one of mine from now on until we can upgrade yours, you too Pyrrha.”  
“Yang had a one night stand that turned out to be a really obsessed fan once upon a time,” Pyrrha explained, “so she kind of understands what you’re going through Blake.”  
“What happened to her?” Blake asked pulling back slightly to look up into Yang’s face. Yang winced.  
Pyrrha rubbed her arm gently, “do you want me to tell them? You know I won’t if you say not to.”  
“No you can tell them, I’m going to check on getting the lights back on.”  
“I won’t go into all the sordid details but after all the crazy stuff she had done it finally ended with her breaking into Yang’s house. She smashed out a window to gain access and once inside she shot Yang while she slept and then she shot herself.”  
“She shot her!” Blake said wide eyed.  
“Yeah, Yang was lucky though because she barely managed to graze her.”

The lights flicked back on just as they heard a knock on the front door. Ruby double checked to make sure it was the police before letting them inside. They spent the next hour going over everything that had happened and Yang turned over all the security footage to back up their claims.  
Sun rubbed the back of his neck. “We are trying to locate him and put out an APB.”  
“Okay, and?”  
“Yang your security is top notch as always, but the only real crime committed tonight was against Pyrrha. It’s iffy on whether he’d be charged for assault and battery or aggravated assault. The destruction of property can also be pursed.”  
“So what are you saying exactly?”  
“That if they are all dropped to misdemeanors the most he’s looking at is a fine, maybe a little jail time due to his history. We’ll try to get the prosecution to file felony charges but even that can be dealt down. After tonight I’d advise all of you to get a restraining order which will help a lot should this happen again.”  
Yang sighed.  
“I’ll keep you updated.”  
“Thanks Sunny.” Yang walked him out then went to join her companions in the living room.

Yang released a deep breath, “well that was fun.” She sat and Blake immediately curled into her, getting as close as she possibly could.  
“Oh yeah, just tons of fun,” Weiss said sarcastically.  
“Pyrrha I’d like you to stay the night.”  
“Yang we made sure the security on my house was as good as yours.”  
“I know but I don’t want you to be alone. It would put my mind at ease.”  
“I can have Jaune stay over.”  
“Gross.”  
Pyrrha chuckled.  
“No offense sweetheart, but Jaune staying over doesn’t put my mind at ease. I could take him with both hands tied behind my back.”  
“He’s taken me with both.”  
“Stop. Just stop right there. I so don’t want to hear this,” Yang said covering her ears.  
“You’re such a baby. I’ve already asked him to meet me at my house.”  
“Well I'm dropping you off and don't even think about arguing with me.”  
“Yes mom.”  
“Pyrrha I love you deeply but I will hurt you.”  
“No you won’t,” she replied confidently.  
Yang glared at her but shook her head and smiled.

“Don’t forget you have your final fitting tomorrow also I will either come by tomorrow night or Saturday morning to pack for you.”  
“Pack? Are you going somewhere?” Blake asked.  
“Shit, I completely forgot.”  
“Yang has a shoot and is due to leave Sunday morning.”  
“Oh,” Blake tried hard not to pout. They had spent the last week sleeping cuddled tightly together. She couldn’t remember sleeping so well in her entire life and honestly wasn’t sure if she could fall asleep without her personal heater anymore. The thought of falling asleep without Yang next to her panged her heart so much. “How long will you be gone?”  
“Originally I was supposed to be gone for a week, but the shoot should only take a couple of days. I could shorten it but instead of doing that why don’t you guys come with me?”  
“You know I can’t,” Pyrrha answered. “I have my own trip planned with Jaune, Nora, and Ren while you were scheduled to be away, but it sounds lovely.”

“Where is your shoot?” Weiss asked.  
Yang shrugged and looked at Pyrrha.  
“It’s on a little island called Menagerie.”  
“No way,” Blake said excitedly. “I’m from Menagerie.”  
“Wait, Blake Belladonna,” Pyrrha smiled, “Your father is the Chieftain.”  
Blake nodded. “I haven’t been home in a few years. My parents would be so excited to see me, but tickets this soon to travel will cost a mint.”  
“Yang is on a charter flight and the plane seats six so that’s not the issue. The issue would be rooms. There’s only one hotel and they are booked solid.”  
Blake waved that off. “We can all stay with my parents.”  
“Will there be enough room for all of us?” Ruby asked.  
“Oh yeah,” Blake smiled. “They keep my room for me and we have three guest bedrooms.”  
“So enough for each of us to have our own rooms.” Ruby’s cheeks pinked up. “Do we have to have our own rooms?”  
“Of course not, you and Weiss can share.”  
“Well I’ll make sure to get the three of you added to the flight manifest for both flights. Since Menagerie doesn’t have an airport the last leg of travel will be by seaplane instead of by boat.”

“Thanks Pyrrha. What time is the fitting?” Yang asked.  
“I know you’ll be at the track most of the day so I made your appointment for 4:00. If for some reason you can’t make it you need to call me right away so they can come out to the house. They need time to make any last minute adjustments if necessary before the gala on Saturday.”  
“Yes dear,” Yang smiled.  
“Smart ass.”


	9. Tuxedos and Temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I normally write. Also this chapter has explicit content. It's my first time writing something like this but I wanted to give it a try. In case you want to skip over it I've marked it off so you can. Enjoy :)

Blake came to the conclusion that mornings weren’t such a bad thing after all especially when the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Yang. It was a rare treat indeed since Yang was usually up and out of bed before her, but she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth and took the opportunity to memorize every inch of that amazing face.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Yang mumbled sleepily.  
Blake smiled, “what are you doing still in bed?”  
“Well I was sleeping but my girlfriend won’t stop staring at me.”  
“You’re usually up by now torturing Ruby with whatever sadistic workout that evil genius mind of yours came up with the night before.”  
“It’s Saturday, we rest on Saturday’s and Sunday’s.”  
“Oh, well lucky me,” Blake said in between the soft kisses she started to plant across her neck.  
“You’re not going to shut up are you?”  
Blake chuckled, “you can go back to sleep, I’m just going to enjoy your body while you do.”  
Yang rolled on top of her and gave her a long lazy kiss.  
“Mmm,” Blake hummed with pleasure as that wonderful mouth of Yang’s slowly traveled to her neck while those clever hands snuck up her shirt. She felt a tug and lifted her back so Yang could remove the offensive garment along with her bra. Needing to feel Yang’s skin on hers she figured turnabout was fair play but when she tried to relieve Yang of her clothing she found her arms pinned above her head by the wrists.

It was the first time the blonde had seen her completely topless. _Fuck, she’s so beautiful and sexy._ She switched her grip on Blake’s wrists, putting them together so she could hold her down with one hand so the other was free to explore. She ran her fingertips unhurriedly down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, to slowly circle back around so she could flick her thumb over her nipple. She was rewarded with a small moan of pleasure from Blake and decided that was her new favorite sound in the whole world. She craved to hear it again. This time she used her tongue to travel the same path her fingers took and was rewarded once again except this time Blake moaned her name.

God Yang almost completely undid her and they had barely just begun. Yang treated her body as if it were a glass of fine wine to be slipped slowly and appreciated unlike her previous partners who treated her body like a shot of cheap liquor you consumed with one gulp. Not that she had been with a lot of people. Other than Adam there was only one other, her high school boyfriend who also wasn’t keen on foreplay. Neither of them could make her body respond so readily the way Yang could with just a look. She felt Yang release her hold on her and she immediately seized the opportunity by pulling Yang’s shirt off.

“Yang?” Pyrrha called out as she gently knocked on her bedroom door.  
“I swear to fucking god,” Blake swore. “Every single time we do anything more than kiss we get interrupted. It’s like they know.”  
Yang laughed. “Someone sounds a bit wound up. Maybe you should find a way to deal with that.”  
“Trust me I have.”  
“Really?” Yang asked with interest. “In our bed?”  
Blake nodded and tried not to smile. She loved that Yang called it _our_ bed. She really considered the room to be theirs and to be fair Blake had lived there and shared the bedroom for almost as long as Yang had lived there. “In our bed, in our shower, in our bath.”  
“Can I watch?”  
Blake blushed furiously. God the things this woman made her feel. “I wouldn’t need to at all if people would leave us the hell alone.”  
“True, but I don’t see that stopping anytime soon so my question still stands.”  
“If you have time to watch we have time for other things.”  
“Also true, but as you said if _we_ do anything more we always get interrupted.”  
Damn she had her there.

“Yang, I can hear you in there. Open the door.”  
Yang sighed and climbed out of bed. She glanced back to make sure Blake was covered and opened the door.  
“Well good morning beautiful.”  
“Good morning hot stuff,” Pyrrha grinned as she handed Yang a cup of coffee. “We need to get you packed. Don’t forget I have my own flight to get to later today.”  
“You do know I’m perfectly capable of packing for myself right?”  
Pyrrha waved that away. “It’s easier this way. Good morning Blake.”  
“Good morning.”  
“Weiss is looking for you. She says that the two of you should take a turn making breakfast.”  
Blake winced, “you mean buying breakfast. Neither of us can cook and the kitchen is too nice to burn down.”  
“I can make breakfast.”  
“Oh no you can’t, we need to pack and you’re going to help or I’m packing nothing but socks and underwear.”  
“That might be interesting,” Yang considered and laughed as Blake threw a pillow at the back of her head.  
“I’m not having you meet my mother in just your underwear Yang.”  
Yang smirked. “Why? Afraid she might hit on me?”  
“No,” Blake paused, “definitely no. Besides you’re mine baby and I will cut a bitch if they touch you.”  
Yang smiled, “that’s fair since I’d beat the shit out of anyone who’d dare touch you.”  
Pyrrha wiped away a fake tear. “It’s like a hallmark movie. I’m so moved by your mutual threats of violence.”  
Yang chuckled. “Alright sweetheart let’s go get me packed.”

“Blake will you hurry up and eat, we’re already behind schedule,” Weiss said as she frantically checked her phone.  
“I wasn’t aware I had a schedule.”  
“Of course we have a schedule. Did you not check your email?”  
“Obviously not.”  
“Argh! I swear Blake,” Weiss fiddled with her phone and Blake heard her message notification ping. She opened it curiously.

_10:00 a.m. Breakfast_   
_11:00 a.m. Shower_   
_11:45 a.m. Leave for spa_   
_12:30 p.m. Massages_   
_2:00 p.m. Light lunch_   
_2:30 p.m. Pedicures_   
_3:30 p.m. Manicures_   
_4:15 p.m. Hair and makeup_   
_6:00 p.m. Dress_   
_6:45 p.m. Leave for gala_

“Fucking hell Weiss,” Blake complained as she read through the list.  
“Let me see that,” Yang asked then whistled as she read it. “Man I hope you don’t have to pee baby because you don’t have time.”  
“You might not if you don’t fucking hurry and eat your breakfast,” Weiss glared.  
“What does your schedule look like?” Blake asked.  
“Well let’s see. Eat breakfast, shower sometime, my outfit should be here around noon, eat lunch, chill, maybe take a nap, 6:15 do hair, 6:30 get dressed, 6:45 leave for gala.”  
“I want to do that, why can’t I do that?” Blake whined at Weiss.  
“Because you are a lady Blake and we need to make an impression.”  
“Who do I need to impress?”  
“Yang for one and you never know who you might meet at the gala.”  
“I always think you look beautiful baby,” Yang smiled fondly at her girlfriend.  
“See, I don’t need all of that.”  
“Blake,” Weiss said dangerously.  
“Fine, fine, fine, fuck.”

“What about you Rubes? Do you have a schedule?”  
“Mine falls along the same line as yours except I have to go pick up everyone’s clothes for tonight.”  
“I’ll take you. What time?”  
“Uh,” Ruby shrunk under Weiss’s glare, “3:00?”  
Weiss nodded once and Ruby let out a puff of air in relief.  
“You got it Rubes. Video games or movie after breakfast?”  
“Games of course,” Ruby scoffed.  
Yang looked down at her phone and tsked at Weiss, “It’s 11:05 buttercup, you’re late for your shower appointment.”  
“Oh fuck off,” Weiss shot at her but then immediately cleared hers and Blake’s plates.  
“I wasn’t finished!” Blake huffed.  
“Too bad. Shower. Now.” Weiss pointed to the stairs.  
“I have my own shower.”  
“I don’t care. I’m not risking us being any later. Also tonight you will be getting ready upstairs with me while Ruby and Yang get ready in your room.”  
“And if I say no?” Blake said defiantly.  
Weiss narrowed her eyes. “You really want to test me? Before you answer that let me remind you that tomorrow we will be stuck together on an eight hour flight and I can make every minute of it hell for you.”  
Blake stood up and headed for the stairs flipping Weiss off as she went.  
“I love you too.”

It was 5:45 when Yang was woken from her snooze on the couch. She heard the door from the garage open and shut and muffled voices arguing as they hurried up the stairs. She looked around and noticed Ruby had abandoned her, probably to shower, and it made her realize she should probably take one as well. Yang yawned and stretched as she shuffled toward her bedroom.  
“Rubes?”  
“In here.”  
To say Blake’s walk in closet was big was an understatement. It was massive and bright. Yang smiled noticing that new clothes began to fill the closet and the new vanity she had installed for Blake rounded out the space nicely. That’s where she found her little sister.  
“Makeup, you?”  
“I know, it’s just, I want to look really nice for Weiss, so not much but just enough.”  
Yang nodded. “Well I’m going to take a quick shower, really quick since my hair is going to take forever to dry. I’ll help you with your suit once I’m finished.”

They were waiting in the living room for their women to finally emerge from upstairs. Weiss emerged first and the stunned expression on her face as she took Ruby in had Yang smiling. Ruby wore a deep red three piece suit that matched the tips of her hair exactly. Yang didn’t have time to take in Weiss’s dress because her entire world shifted to focus on the woman who started down the stairs. Her black halter top style dress had a plunging neckline that showed off her sideboob perfectly so much so Yang almost started drooling. Blake grinned wickedly at her knowing the effect the dress was having on her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she did a full turn to show off the rest of her dress. Yang saw the back dipped so low that a mere quarter of an inch of fabric was all that kept her from flashing her ass to the world.

 _Words Yang, you remember what those are right. Use them and close your gaping mouth for sweet hells sake._ “Be still my heart,” Yang said as her heart pounded. “There are no words good enough in any language to describe just how absolutely incredible you look.”  
“You think so?” Blake quietly thanked Weiss in her head for making her go through with the spa day. The reaction from Yang alone was worth every minute she spent there.  
“Oh yeah. Am I drooling? I feel like I’m drooling.”  
“I’m not sure,” Blake said coyly as she stepped closer to wrap her arms around Yang’s neck. She loved that the heels brought her eye level with her woman. She pretended to inspect her face for drool then placed a soft kiss to her lips.  
“You’re safe, no drool. You look nice.” That was the understatement of the year. Yang looked strip your clothes off and beg for her attention sexy. She wore a fitted black tux but in such a Yang way. The bow tie hung loosely around the collar of her shirt and the shirt was left unbuttoned and opened, revealing the perfect amount of cleavage. Blake was stunned to see the lacy top of a bra when Yang normally wore sports bras. Her hair was pulled back to rest in a messy twisted bun at the back of her neck that looked as if it could have been styled by a professional.  
“Thanks,” Yang pulled her in for another kiss then whispered softly so only she could hear. “Forgive me for saying this but I want to fuck you so bad right now.”  
Blake swallowed hard. “Baby,” she breathed out shakily.  
“The limo is here,” Weiss said as she started to usher everyone out.

Blake had been dragged to numerous events of Weiss’s over the years but she never enjoyed any of them until now. Weiss had been a bit nervous when she had introduced Yang to her father, worried about how the blonde would act, but she needn’t have worried. Yang had a professional side to her that Weiss reluctantly admired. Smooth, confident, charming, humorous at the exact right times, making sure everyone was included in the conversation, honestly she was magnificent. When Yang took her hand and led her to the dance floor she was grateful for the reprieve from the onslaught of introductions to strangers she couldn’t care less about. Here in Yang’s arms with their bodies pressed together, the world around them faded away.

“Kitten?”  
“Hum?”  
“Have I told you how fantastic your ass looks in that dress?”  
Blake laughed, “I’m beginning to think you have an unhealthy obsession with my ass.”  
“Oh not unhealthy, but obsession is true, with all of you really.”  
“I know what you mean baby,” Blake’s heart was screaming at her to confess. To say those three little words that meant everything, but her mind convinced her it was too soon. Love, real love, she never knew what it was until now and every bit of it, every bit of her, belonged to Yang. Blake’s stomach growled angrily and brought her mind crashing back to the now.  
Yang pulled back slightly to grin at her. “Hungry?”  
“Yes, the fucking tiny teacup sized plate of canapes I had for lunch was nowhere near enough.”  
“Say no more.”

Yang took her hand and led her to where Weiss and Ruby were dancing.  
“Hey guys I’m starving so let’s blow this popsicle stand.”  
Weiss checked her watch to make sure they had been there for a socially acceptable amount of time then nodded. “We can go.”  
“Sweet I’m thinking pizza.”  
“We are not eating pizza in our finery Yang.”  
“We totally should. It will be awesome, trust me.”

Dinner had been a lot of fun especially watching Weiss use a knife and fork to cut her pizza into tiny bites. By the time they got home, no matter how much she enjoyed them; Blake was so ready to be out of the heels. The minute she reached her bedroom she was ready to kick them off but Yang pulled her into her.  
“Please allow me."

*****

Yang’s hands traveled down her body, touching as much of her exposed skin as she could. Lowering to her knees she gently tugged on the back of her ankle to lift her foot so she could slide the heel off. She repeated the same process with the other heel but instead of standing up right away she gently brushed her fingertips up her calves, over her thighs, until they finally lightly skimmed over her already damp mound.

Blake’s body shivered with antici…pation. When those clever hands tugged gently on the band of her panties Yang looked up into her eyes to ask permission and Blake nodded eagerly. They were tugged down almost torturously slow. Every inch they fell the wetter she became until they were finally off.

Yang quickly stuffed her panties into her pocket then took her time standing. She pulled Blake into a slow burning kiss and fought hard against the all-consuming fire within her that wanted to fuck Blake blind until she came screaming for her. She needed to go slow, Blake deserved that, though judging by how hard her girlfriend was trying to get her clothes off she thought Blake would have enjoyed her initial thoughts and filed it away for later.

The kiss had stolen her breath away and her concentration. She managed to get the jacket off easily enough but fumbled with the shirt buttons. She was half tempted to just rip the shirt open and expose that wonderful rare lacy bra Yang wore underneath it but practicality won out and she reluctantly pulled out of the kiss while she screamed at herself in her head. _Seriously Blake how fucking hard is it to unbutton a fucking shirt! You make it seem like you’ve never seen a button before. The shirt is already half unbuttoned for fuck sakes._

Yang didn’t allow her much time to complete her task. Her eyes closed as she felt Yang’s lips begin their next onslaught on her senses. This time instead of claiming her lips they were working their way down her neck while her fingers traced the edges of her breasts. _Mother fucking shirt._ Then she felt nothing. The emptiness Yang had left as she stepped back made her whimper. Yang’s eyes never left hers as she undid her own shirt and tugged it off. _Oh thank all the gods._ Blake rushed back in to run her hands over Yang’s body. She wanted more of it to explore and started tugging enthusiastically at her belt.

 _Where in the hell does Yang buy her clothes? Do they specialize in being Blake proof? A belt should not be this fucking hard to get undone._  
Yang chuckled, fucking chuckled at her fumbling.  
“Baby, are you nervous? We don’t have to.”  
Blake cut her off. “No I want to, god do I want to. It’s these fucking Blake proof clothes you’re wearing.”  
“Blake proof?”  
“Yes! They’re impossible to get off.”  
Yang kissed her then whispered seductively in her ear. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll get you off.”

Blake forgot about the belt when she felt Yang lift the bit of fabric that kept her dress on over her head to fall and pool at her feet.  
“Fuck,” Yang whispered reverently before her lips met hers more urgently. Yang grabbed her by the ass and lifted her. Blake wrapped her legs around her automatically, never breaking the kiss even as she felt Yang lay her softly onto the bed.  
Her girlfriend sat back and already Blake missed the weight of Yang’s body on top of hers. She watched Yang’s eyes wander over her body greedily as she undid the belt and undid her pants. She hadn’t bothered to slip them off before she started kissing a slow path up her legs and between her thighs.

Yang was so close as she took a deep breath in and released an unsteady one over her most sensitive area. It made Blake’s body tremble with need.  
“God you smell so fucking good.”  
“Baby please,” Blake said it like a prayer and was rewarded with a miracle. She felt her tongue slide teasingly around her soaked lips. Her body was shaking; her need for release was overwhelming. Yang slid her tongue ever so slightly inside her before licking upward and finally flicking over her clit. Blake’s body gathered tightly then released in a blinding flash of pleasure as the orgasm took her.  
“Fuck, oh, fuck,” Blake panted and felt Yang grin against her sex, but Yang was far from finished with her.

Yang worked her with her tongue. Every time it flicked over her already sensitive clit her body would buck. She could already feel herself gathering again.  
“Yang, oh, oh god, Yang,” Blake moaned out. “I’m, I’m, going to,” a deep guttural moan exploded out of her as she came almost violently. Yang lapped up her juices before kissing her way up her body to find her lips.

Blake’s body was spent. The back to back orgasms completely wiped her out, but Yang had other things in mind. She felt Yang spread her legs open as she settled between them. She felt a slight pressure against her opening then moaned as she felt Yang slide her fingers deep inside her.

She moved slowly at first then faster as Blake demanded more. She bit her lightly on the neck and heard Blake moan. When she began to suck she felt Blake claw deep grooves into her back. Her baby had claws and Yang loved it. She traveled down until her tongue circled around Blake’s nipple. She began to suck gently while her free hand pinched her other nipple lightly, all the while her other hand worked, pumping her fingers in and out of Blake. Blake moaned again and she was rewarded once more with scratches along her back. She could feel Blake’s body gathering, getting closer and closer to the tipping point, and she wanted to watch her face as she fell.

“Look at me baby,” Yang demanded and Blake’s eyes flew open to meet hers. Yang curled her fingers inside her and hit that magic spot. Blake’s body arched and her head flew back as she came screaming her name.

*****

Blake had fallen asleep almost immediately after her last orgasm. Yang tucked her under the covers then pulled her close after she climbed in. When she was sure she was well and truly out Yang kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered softly, “I love you, sweet dreams baby,” then tumbled into sleep after her.


	10. Menagerie

Blake had woken the next morning curled tightly against her woman. She couldn’t have stopped the grin that spread across her face if she tried. Hell she would have done a happy dance and squealed with joy if she was sure it wouldn’t wake Yang. They finally, _finally_ made love and by god it had been mind-blowing. None of her fantasies had even come close to comparing to the real thing. Her girlfriend, and god how she loved saying that, was the first person she had ever been with that had managed to bring her to orgasm and she did it within seconds. Not once, not twice, but thrice. She couldn’t even make herself do that and she had tried plenty of times.

“I can hear you thinking,” Yang mumbled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
Blake’s grin turned into a wide smile, “good morning baby.”  
“You know for someone who claims to hate mornings so much this is the second morning in a row you’ve woken me up.”  
“I should clarify, I don’t like mornings unless I’m waking up next to you.”  
“Is that right?” Yang yawned and shifted to stretch. She glanced over to her night stand and groaned when she saw the time. “Fuck we gotta get up soon and I’m in desperate need of coffee.”  
Blake tightened her grip around her, “do we have to?”  
“I’m afraid so but first,” Yang rolled on top of her to kiss her deeply before slipping into her.

Blake danced around the kitchen wearing Yang’s tuxedo shirt, singing along to the music playing from her phone as she poured water into the French press for her baby’s coffee then into her mug for her morning tea. She glanced up and saw Weiss leaning against a cabinet with an amused look on her face. She danced over to her and tugged her arm until she gave in and started to dance and sing with her. Once the song was over Blake shut off her phone to greet her friend.  
“Gooood morning Weiss.”  
“Good morning Blake.” They looked at each other and laughed. “Someone is in an awfully good mood this morning.”  
“Well it’s a fantastic day why wouldn’t I be? I have an amazing girlfriend whom I happen to be living with. Later today I’m flying on a private jet with my bestie to a tropical paradise plus I get to see my parental units.”  
“Uh huh, you got laid didn’t you?”  
Blake chuckled, “oh yeah.”  
“I’m guessing it was good.”  
“It was way better than good. It was the best sex I’ve ever had and the second bout we had this morning was just as amazing as the first. What about you? You seem extra relaxed this morning.”  
“A lady never tells.”  
“Liar.”  
Weiss chuckled, “it was a-maz-ing. She’s amazing.”  
“Oh my god, you love her,” Blake said wide eyed.  
Weiss shut her eyes and blushed but nodded.  
Blake pulled her into a hug. “That’s wonderful. Have you told her?”  
“No, it’s too soon. We’ve only been together for a couple of months.”  
“Yeah but when you know, you know.”  
“Mmm hum, does that mean you’ve told Yang that you’re in love with her?”

Blake turned away to finish the coffee and her tea. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh you are so full of shit. I know you Blake. I can practically see the little hearts in your eyes whenever you look at her.”  
“I do not have hearts in my eyes.”  
Weiss just stared at her until she caved. “Fine, but if you think it’s too soon for you then it is definitely too soon for me.”  
“But when you know, you know.”  
“Oh fuck you,” Blake laughed.  
Weiss laughed then sighed. “We’ve lived together for a long time, but being here this week, living with everyone like this has been wonderful. Well if you don’t count all the cray Adam bullshit.”  
Blake nodded in agreement. “Once this is all over I don’t know if I want to go back there. It’s a nice house but this,” she gestured around her, “this feels like home.”  
“I know what you mean, but I don’t think it’s the house that makes it feel like home, it’s the people within it.”

“Well good morning my queen,” Yang bowed then kissed Weiss on the cheek before she pulled Blake into her arms for a kiss.  
“Morning Yang.”  
“Where’s my adorable little sister at?”  
“She’s running around like crazy trying to pack.”  
The three of them turned as they heard Ruby running down the stairs screaming. “Yang!”  
“I’m right here Rubes.”  
“Oh,” she skittered to a halt in front of them before speaking frantically. “Have you seen my favorite hoodie?”  
“We’re going to a tropical island, why do you need a hoodie?”  
“Blake told me it can get chilly at night and I _have_ to have that one.”  
“Well that explains why Pyrrha was so adamant that I take mine.”  
“Yang!” Ruby whined.  
“I don’t know where it is kiddo. Did you check your suitcase?”  
“That’s the other thing, I can’t find my suitcase.”  
“It’s in the hall with mine and Blake’s.”  
“What? Why is it there?”  
“Pyrrha packed your stuff a couple days ago remember? I told you to double check it in case there was something you wanted to add or take out.”  
Ruby smacked her palm to her forehead. “Shit I completely forgot.”

“I still don’t understand why Pyrrha needed to pack for you in the first place,” Blake grumbled into her tea.  
Yang shrugged. “She always has. I don’t understand it either exactly but where she’s concerned it’s usually just best to let her do her thing.”  
“Well she’ll never pack for me.”  
“I don’t think you have to worry about that. She only does it for me and Ruby. She sent me a pic this morning. The gang made it safely.”  
“So her and Jaune?” Weiss asked.  
“Yeah, they’ve been together since high school. Actually he’s the reason she dumped me,” Yang chuckled.  
“Yet she goes where you go?”  
Yang nodded. “Those couple of years we moved away put a real strain on their relationship. I told her she didn’t have to come with me, but she insisted she couldn’t do her job properly unless she was with me. It’s part of the reason I moved back. Well that and the little fireball currently running around our house. I missed Ruby like crazy. No amount of money was worth being away from my family.”  
“Do we have time to eat,” Weiss asked checking her watch.  
“Not really unless it’s super quick. They’ll have food on the plane, breakfast, lunch, and snacks. Are you all packed Queenie?”  
“Of course I am.”  
Yang nodded. “I’ll bring your luggage down for you so don’t worry about it.”

The flight was astounding, aside from the stewardess openly flirting with Yang when they first boarded. Blake put a stop to that real quick by climbing onto Yang’s lap to read for most of the flight or at least she tried to read. It was really difficult when she had a 5’8” delicious distraction beneath her. When they finally landed and disembarked Blake took a deep breath in and smiled. _Man it is so good to be home._ She couldn’t wait to show Yang around the island. A town car and a motorcycle was waiting for them on the tarmac and the driver was busy loading all of their luggage into the trunk.

“Hey kitten?”  
“Yes baby.”  
“If you’re free tonight I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me.”  
Blake’s heart fluttered. “Well, I’ll have to check my calendar.”  
Yang nodded. “I understand.”  
“Of course I’d love to go.”  
Yang grinned. “So how about I pick you up around six?”  
Blake laughed. “Okay.” She climbed into the car then frowned as Yang shut the door behind her. She rolled the window down and was annoyed it would only roll down half way.  
“What are you doing babe?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Aren’t you getting in?”  
“Um, no.”  
“What do you mean no?”  
“I’m taking the bike. I have some things I need to take care of.”  
“Such as?”  
“Well,” Yang rubbed the back of her neck not meeting her eyes, “check into my hotel room for one.”  
Blake laughed then narrowed her eyes when she saw she wasn’t kidding.  
“What?! Yang no.”  
Yang smiled and tapped the roof of the car to let the driver know to leave.  
“Yang! Damn it. Stop the car! Why won’t this fucking door open? Son of a bitch. Stop this fucking car!”  
“Sorry ma’am but I have orders not to stop until I reach your home.”  
“Fucking hell.” Blake pulled out her phone and called Yang.

“Hey baby, miss me already?”  
“Yang Xiao Long,” Blake spoke through gritted teeth.  
“Blake Belladonna.”  
“No, just no. You are not staying at a fucking hotel.”  
“Oh I think I am.”  
“Yang damn it. This isn’t funny.”  
“I’m not trying to be funny.”  
Blake heard the engine of the motorcycle roar to life.  
“I gotta go baby but I’ll see you tonight.”  
“Yang?! Fuck!” Blake’s eyes flashed angrily as she looked at Weiss and Ruby. “Did you two know she planned to stay at the hotel and not with us?”  
“Of course not,” Weiss said indignantly.  
Blake saw Ruby look away and shift uncomfortably.  
“Ruby,” Blake said voice full of warning.  
“No she didn’t tell me, I swear.”  
“But.”  
“But I knew she wouldn’t.”  
“Why?”

Ruby sighed. “I’ll tell you if you stop glaring at me like that. Hell, you’re as scary as Weiss when she glares.”  
Blake took a slow deep breath in then released it. “Sorry Ruby, I’m just really, really, _really_ frustrated with your sister right now.”  
“I get that. Look Blakey it’s not like she doesn’t want to be with you or anything like that.”  
“What is it then?”  
“If she asked to have her own room at your parents’ house what would you have said?”  
“No at least not without a damn good reason.”  
“And she knew you’d feel that way. She hasn’t met your parents yet. She feels it’s improper to share a room with you while under your parents’ roof without at least meeting them first and getting their permission.”  
“That’s just stupid.”  
“Yang has a code. You may not understand it but honestly if I were in her situation I’d have done the same.”  
“You’re joking,” Weiss said flabbergasted.  
“I’m serious. Plus this isn’t just a vacation for her, it’s work. She has to get up early a couple of days and probably doesn’t want to disturb the house.”  
“I couldn’t give a shit about having to get up early. I need her with me.”  
“Well, I guess that’s something you can discuss on your date tonight.”

Yang had checked into her hotel and was currently walking around trying to get the lay of the land. She knew Blake would be pissed at her for not staying at her parents’ house. She couldn’t blame her really. She should have told her sooner but they were having such a good time and she didn’t want to spoil it with her weird moral code. Maybe if she went armed with flowers it would soften the blow she was undoubtedly going to receive. Yang found a small flower stand and just stared blankly at all her options.

“Excuse me,” the woman smiled as she tapped Yang on the shoulder.  
Yang turned and smiled sweetly. “Wow, you are stunning. What can I do for you beautiful?”  
The ladies cheeks flushed a pretty pink. “Aren’t you a little young for me?”  
Yang chuckled. “I’m sorry. I honestly wasn’t trying to make a pass at you, though who could blame me if I had. You really are quite beautiful after all, but I’m sorry if my compliment bothered you.”  
She preened a bit and ran her hand through her hair. “Good looking and charming, a dangerous combination.”  
Yang chuckled. “So I’ve been told. Now how may I assist you today?”  
“Well I was looking to help you actually. You look a little lost.”  
“I so completely am. I have a date tonight with the most amazing woman but I’m also meeting her parents for the first time and to be honest I’m a bit nervous.”  
“That’s understandable.”  
“Well I wanted to get my girlfriend some flowers for our date but I also wanted to get some for her mother. I have no clue what I should get though. I know all flowers mean something and I don’t want to get her some that say drop dead or my sympathies.  
She laughed but her romantic heart also swooned. “And you’re thoughtful,” she sighed. “I wish my daughter could meet someone like you instead of the horrible man she’s going to marry, but this isn’t about me. May I ask why you want to get her mother flowers? Most wouldn’t think of it.”  
“Well she honestly deserves a lot more than just flowers. She raised a wonderful woman and I couldn’t be more thankful.”

“Seriously you are too sweet. Now how about you tell me a little about this girl?”  
Yang’s eyes lit up. “Oh like I said she’s amazing, so smart, she can be sassy but I love it, she’s funny, and beautiful, god is she ever beautiful. She loves tea and has a passion for books. She lights up the entire room just by being there and she can make your heart race with just a smile.”  
“You love her.”  
It wasn’t a question but a statement. Yang blushed.  
“We’ve only been together for a little over a week but I do. I really, really do. I’ve loved her from the first moment I saw her and knew she was the one. I know that sounds a bit clichéd but it couldn’t be more true and I know that if she lets me I’d spend the rest of my life trying to make her as happy as she’s made me.”  
“She’s a lucky girl.”  
“Believe me I’m the lucky one.”  
“I’d say you both are. Now these,” she said handing Yang two bundles of flowers. “These ones are for her mother and the other are for your girlfriend.”  
“They’re beautiful. Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive. Trust me, they’ll love them.”  
“Thank you so much. I’d really like to pay you back properly for saving me. May I treat you to lunch?”  
She thought about it and couldn’t see a reason why she should decline. "That sounds wonderful.”  
Yang held out her hand. “I’m Yang.”  
“It’s very nice to meet you Yang, I’m Kali.”


	11. Parentals

What was it about this blonde goddess that drew people in? Kali didn’t know, but she had been no exception. She really liked Yang and found herself talking about things one normally wouldn’t share with a complete stranger. She was just so attentive and seemed genuinely interested in everything she had to say no matter what it was. She cared and it showed in her body language and in her eyes. She wore her heart on her sleeve and the depths of her love for people she cared about were endless. She could tell that she had been hurt in the past but that didn’t stop her from being selfless. Yes Kali liked her indeed.

“So you mentioned your daughter is engaged.”  
Kali sighed, “yes, she is.”  
“You said he was horrible, does your daughter know you feel that way?”  
“No. She doesn’t even know that I know she’s engaged. She never bothered to tell me. He came to visit me and my husband about two or three weeks ago to introduce himself. I was shocked. My daughter never once mentioned being engaged let alone dating anyone.”  
“Are you two not close?”  
“No we are which is what makes it so peculiar. We talk a few times a week sometimes more, well except this last week she was really busy.”  
“And you never mentioned it, meeting him or knowing?”  
“No. I figured she has her reasons for not saying anything, but it is driving me crazy not being able to talk with her about it.”  
“May I ask what is it you don’t like about him?”  
“Have you ever met someone who when you looked into their eyes you saw nothing? The eyes, I believe, are the windows to the soul and he is a soulless monster.”

“Remind me not to look you in the eyes again.”  
Kali laughed. “Too late Yang, I’ve seen into your soul already and found nothing but compassion, love, and light.”  
Yang blushed. “All the more reason not to look you in the eyes again, you know too much.”  
She quirked a brow, “were those things you were trying to keep hidden?”  
“Maybe, it’s hard to keep this cool tough exterior if people realize I’m just a big squishy teddy bear.”  
“If there is anything squishy on that body of yours I’ll cut it off and eat it with this salad.”  
Yang laughed then met her eyes. Kali saw them shift from humor to empathetic. “I know you don’t need my advice but I would like to give it to you anyway if you don’t mind.”  
Kali gestured for her to continue.  
“You should tell her you know about him and how you feel but subtly. If your daughter is half as perceptive as you are I’m sure she already knows that something isn’t quite right about him, but maybe she can’t figure out what that is. That’s probably why she hasn’t mentioned him to you. Maybe all she needs to find the answers is a prod from her mother in the right direction.”  
Kali thought it over and found she was right. “I really like you Yang.”  
“I really like you too.”

“So how long are you in town?”  
“Just a week, I have to work for a few days but the rest of my time is free.”  
“You should join me and my husband for dinner one night while you’re in town. I think he’d like you.”  
“I have a date tonight but any other time I’m free.”  
“I’ll check with my husband and get back to you.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Thanks again for helping me with the flowers.”  
“Thank you for lunch and the advice. I think I’ll call my daughter as soon as I get home.”

Kali’s mind wandered from Yang to her daughter to her daughter’s horrible finance, which is why when Kali got home swore she could hear her daughter’s voice coming from inside the house.  
“Mom is that you?”  
“Blake baby?” Kali said as she came around the corner into the living room.  
“Mom!” Blake threw her arms around her mother in a crushing hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”  
“I’ve missed you too baby girl. Why didn’t you tell us you were coming? Your father could have taken the day off.”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise, besides I didn’t even know I was coming until a few days ago.”  
“Well you’re home and that’s all that matters. How long are you staying?”  
“About a week and I hope it’s okay if my friends stay as well.”  
“You know they’re more than welcome to.”

“You already know Weiss.”  
“It’s lovely to see you again,” Weiss said and hugged her.  
“Ah one of my favorite daughters, I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too. Sorry we haven’t come back sooner.”  
“Like I said to Blake, you’re here now and that’s all that matters. And who have we here?”  
“This is my girlfriend Ruby Rose.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Ruby.”  
“Like wise Mrs. Belladonna.”  
“Please call me Kali. We should have a big dinner tonight to celebrate your homecoming and welcome your friends.”  
Blake smiled. “I would but I have plans to possibly murder someone tonight if they don’t come to their senses.”

“Oh? Would that be that fiancé of yours?”  
“Fiancé? I’m not engaged.”  
“Blake, I’ve met the man and I really need to talk to you about that,” Kali paused as she saw everyone in the room stiffen.  
“Mom who did you meet exactly?” Blake asked warily.  
“Adam, your fiancé.”  
The three girls exchanged concerned looks.  
“When did you meet him?”  
“About two maybe three weeks ago. He came to the house to meet us. Is everything alright?”  
“No it’s really not,” Blake couldn’t understand Adam’s motivations for coming to meet her parents especially without ever mentioning it to her. It freaked her out.  
“What did he say to you exactly?”  
“Well he wasn’t even here ten minutes. He just told us who he was and that he was marrying you. Your father, well you know your father, told him if he was who he said he was he could come back with you and introduce himself properly. Then your father practically threw him out.”

Thank god for her father. “Mom if he ever comes back here don’t let him in. He’s crazy.”  
“So you’re not marrying him?” Kali asked hopefully.  
“No we broke up last week and he flipped out.”  
“Oh thank god!” Kali exclaimed pressing a hand to her heart. “Not that he flipped out but that you broke up with him. Should I be worried?”  
“No I’m safe. Don’t worry mom.”  
“Worrying comes with the package, but I trust you. So if you’re not murdering him who are you murdering?”  
“A stubborn jackass who refuses to stay here until they meet you first.”  
“They sound lovely,” Kali laughed. “I take it it’s someone you’re dating?”  
“Yes, actually we live together, the four of us.”  
“Now I’m intrigued, tell me about them.”  
“They’ll be by in a couple of hours and you’ll be able to meet them then.”

Yang was nervous, beyond nervous; she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She jumped up and down in place trying to pump herself up. _You got this! They’ll love you. Everyone loves you. Breathe, breathe._ For the fourth time Yang reached up to knock then pulled her hand away. _Fuck! What if they hate you, what if they tell you they don’t want you to see their daughter again, what if her father threatens you with a shot gun._

“Yang?”  
In her frantic pacing she had missed the door opening.  
“Oh hey,” Yang squeaked.  
“What are you doing?” Blake asked with an amused smirk playing on her lips.  
“Freaking out. What if your parents don’t like me?”  
“They’ll love you baby because I,” Blake almost fumbled and confessed her love. “Just trust me okay?”  
Yang took a deep breath and nodded. “How did you know I was out here?”  
“Your bike isn’t exactly quite love.”  
“Oh,” Yang laughed nervously, “right.”  
“Are those for me?” Blake smiled looking at the flowers.  
“Oh yes one of them is. The other is for your mom.”  
Blake took them then wrapped her arms around her to pull her into a kiss. “Thanks baby. Now are you coming in?”  
“I’m trying to but my feet won’t move.”  
Blake laughed then took her hand and tugged her inside.

“Mom this is.”  
“Yang?” Kali’s face although confused brightened at seeing her new friend.  
“Kali?” Yang smiled.  
“What are you doing here?” They said simultaneously then laughed.  
“This is my daughter I was telling you about.”  
“Oh, oh bloody hell,” Yang paled as she finally understood. “Mrs. Belladonna I suppose these are for you, though I feel bad that you picked out your own flowers.”  
“Don’t feel bad Yang. I picked them because I liked them and don’t you dare start calling me Mrs. Belladonna now.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Are you feeling alright honey? You look pale,” Blake asked voice dripping with concern.  
“I’m fine, just fine. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I’m going to go find the nearest cliff and throw myself off of it.”

“Baby,” Blake said and tightened her grip on Yang’s hand. “You two know each other?”  
“We met this afternoon and had a wonderful lunch together, didn’t we Yang?” Kali smiled.  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“We actually talked a lot about you without knowing we were talking about the same person.”  
“Oh really and what did you say about me?”  
Blake watched as Yang stiffened and paled even more. “Baby you really don’t look good. We should sit down.”  
“Blake honey, can you do me a favor and find a vase to put these beautiful flowers into?”  
Blake looked between the two. Her mother had an all too amused grin on her face while Yang was studying her shoes as if they were really fascinating. She didn’t want to leave her, she really did look pale. She nodded slowly then leaned up to kiss Yang’s cheek.  
“I’ll be right back baby.”  
Yang nodded automatically.

“Yang,” Kali lifted her chin until she met her eyes. “I promise everything we talked about during lunch will stay between us.”  
“I can’t ask you to keep things from your daughter.”  
“You told them to me in confidence and I won’t betray that trust.”  
“It’s just, I hadn’t planned on telling well anyone all that stuff.”  
“Honey, remember what I said about eyes? All it would have taken was to see you look at my daughter once and I would have known.”  
“And you’re okay with that? Knowing how I feel about her.”  
“I am more than okay with it. I meant it when I said I like you Yang.”  
“I like you too,” Yang said as she slowly relaxed.  
“Just out of curiosity may I ask why you’re keeping it to yourself?”  
“It’s way too soon. I don’t want to scare her away.”  
Kali smiled knowingly, “Trust me when I say this you won’t scare her away. Fortis fortuna adiuvat Yang.”  
Yang beamed at her. “I said the same thing to Blake the first time we met. Thanks for the advice.”

Blake was tapping her foot nervously. How much longer did they need? Hell with it. She walked back into the foyer and saw Yang had finally relaxed and gotten some color back. She smiled as she went to wrap her arms around Yang’s waist.  
“Is everything okay out here?”  
“We’re fine, great even,” Kali smiled. “And baby girl if you’re wondering, this one I whole heartedly approve of.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course, what’s not to like? She’s sweet, thoughtful, charming, sexy,” Kali said with a wicked grin on her face.  
“Mom!” Blake said exasperated.  
“What? I’ve got eyes don’t I?”  
“You are so embarrassing!” Blake hid her face in Yang’s shoulder.  
Kali laughed and Blake could feel her girlfriend’s body also vibrating with laughter.

“Now Yang?”  
“Yes ma’am?”  
“Kali Yang. Kali.”  
“Yes ma- I mean Kali.”  
Kali shook her head. “I have a favor to ask of you. I know the two of you have a date tonight but I was hoping it would be alright with you if we had dinner here tonight instead.”  
“That’s fine with me if it’s okay with Blake.”  
“That’s fine with me too, oh and mom is it okay with you and dad if Yang stays here with us, in my room?”  
“We’d love to have you here Yang.”  
“See, now you’ve met them and have their permission. Your sexy ass better be in bed next to me tonight.”  
“Well I haven’t met your father yet and I’d feel.”  
Blake cut her off. “Yang, no. He’ll be okay with it and,” she lowered her voice a tad, “I need you with me.”  
“Baby.”  
“Please.”  
“Man, you know I can’t say no to you. That so isn’t fair.”  
Blake grinned. “Does that mean you’ll stay?”  
“Yes on two conditions. I get my own room.”  
“That’s fine, it’s not like I can’t sneak in there in the middle of the night.”  
Kali laughed.

“What’s the second?”  
“Not until after work is over. I have to be up at 4:00 am. I am not going to wake the house because I have to work.”  
“Then I’m staying with you.”  
“Blake, you have guests here you need to attend to,” Kali reminded her.  
“It’s only a few nights’ sweetheart.”  
“A few nights too many,” Blake pouted but reluctantly agreed. “Fine, but just so you know I am agreeing under protest.”  
“Noted,” Yang grinned at her.  
“Damn you for being so cute,” Blake grinned back and tried to kiss her but was met with resistance. “Oh no you don’t,” Blake warned and cupped her face to hold it still. “I’ve had to watch my parents kiss plenty of times. I’m sure my mom doesn’t care.”  
Kali crooked a brow at her daughter, “I don’t care as long as it’s within reason. I don’t want to watch the two of you making out.”  
Yang quickly pressed her lips to Blake’s then pulled away.  
Blake growled. “Have you always been this frustrating?”  
“I like to think of myself as more respectful than frustrating kitten.”  
Before Blake could respond her mother cut in. “If you’re finished with that why don’t you help me start dinner?”  
“I’d love to help,” Yang smiled at Kali.  
“You’re a guest Yang, you shouldn’t have to cook.”  
“I like cooking and from what Blake tells me neither her or Weiss can cook to save their lives.”  
Kali laughed. “That couldn’t be more accurate.”

Blake’s heart filled with warmth at seeing how well Yang and her mother got along. They seemed in sync with each other as they began to prep the meal. Laughing and smiling, they even seemed to have an inside joke as if they had been friends forever. She was positive her father would definitely be the only Belladonna who wouldn’t be won over so easily by Yang’s charm. He was overly protective of his only child much to Blake’s joy and dismay.

He was a big man and most were intimidated by that. She was afraid she would have to step in when she introduced him to her girlfriend by the menacing glare he gave her, but Yang held out her hand confidently and asked to speak with him in private. Fifteen minutes later she could hear her father’s booming laugh coming from his study. She wanted to go in there and be a part of the fun but she heard their laughter coming closer as they neared the kitchen.

“And I swear to god sir we fought that fucker for forty five minutes, forty five minutes!”  
Ghira clapped her on the shoulder as if he was trying to hold himself up from laughing so hard. Blake watched in awe as her father actually wiped away a tear that had trickled from his eye.  
“And just what is so funny that you have my man in tears?” Kali smiled as she addressed the pair.  
Yang and Ghira looked at each other and laughed harder.  
“It’s nothing sweetheart,” Ghira chuckled. “I took the rest of the week off as requested. I’m going to take Yang and her sister out fishing on the boat Thursday morning.”  
“Sister?”  
“Ruby is my adorable little sister Kali.”  
Ruby’s eyes widened with excitement. “Did you say boat and fishing?”  
“Yep,” Ghira smiled.  
“Perfect,” Kali grinned. “While they do their macho bonding business and hunt and gather for our dinner Thursday, we girls can have a spa and shopping day. Make sure to invite Ilia.”

“Ilia?” Yang queried.  
Weiss answered. “Blake, Ilia, and I were inseparable all through school. We did everything together. Whenever there was a school break we’d spend them all together here in this house. When we graduated Blake and I stayed together while Ilia moved back here to work for Ghira.”  
“I can’t wait to meet her.”  
“Let me tell you those three took years off of my life,” Kali shook her head. “Once while they were on an overnight trip with their choir, they snuck out to go to a dance club.”  
“Wait did you say choir?” Yang looked at her girlfriend. “You sing baby?”  
“No,” Blake said flatly.  
“Will you sing for me?”  
“No. I don’t sing. Weiss sings.”  
“Don’t be modest Blake,” Weiss nudged her with her shoulder. “Blake has a beautiful singing voice.”  
“Please honey? I sang for you and I suck.”  
“No, and you don’t suck. Your voice is sexy as hell.”  
“I’ll make you a deal. If you sing for me I’ll stay here starting now.”  
Blake was tempted, so very tempted, but she couldn’t. Yang and Weiss sang beautifully and she would not embarrass herself with her feeble attempts.  
“Pass, I don’t want you here that badly.”  
Yang placed her hands over her heart. “Gutted.”  
“Please,” Blake rolled her eyes.

“What are you kids doing tomorrow?” Ghira asked.  
“Oh beach, barbeque, and bonfire with Illa and the girls. Yang will meet up with us after she’s done with work.”  
“Will I? I don’t recall being invited.”  
“Of course you’re invited.”  
“I’ll do my best to be there. I’m not sure how long the shoot will take,” Yang sighed.  
“It can’t possibly take all day,” Blake glared at her unconvinced.  
“The last shoot I did took four days, four very long, sixteen hour days, and of the thousands of photos they took they only used two.”  
Blake’s eyes widened in shock, “seriously?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So you model Yang? I’d love to see something you’ve done,” Kali asked genuinely interested.  
Yang blushed so furiously she looked like a ripe tomato. “Uh, I’d rather not. It’s embarrassing.”  
“I can show you later Kali,” Weiss smirked.

Dinner was a rather joyous affair and it was safe to say that Yang had completely won over her parents. She was currently on her front porch with Yang kissing her goodbye. She had never been so clingy before but she so did not want her to go and tried to extend her time with her as much as she could.  
“Promise me you’ll text me when you get to the hotel.”  
“I promise baby,” Yang gave her one last kiss. “Later.”  
“Yeah, later.” Blake stood and watched her until she could no longer see the taillights of her motorcycle in the distance.


	12. Sun of a Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say about this chapter. It's long and was mostly written for my own amusement. Not much happens so feel free to skip it :)

Yang sat in the air conditioned tent bored out of her mind as she waited for the next round of photos she would be called out for. She was thankful that Dew and Nebula were gone for this round. Constantly trying to fend off their advances was exhausting. She told them she had a girlfriend but that only seemed to make their advances worse. She thought idly about texting Blake but it was still early and she knew Blake hated mornings. Instead she snapped a picture of herself and was going to send it to Pyrrha with a message asking her why she made her do this, when the phone went off in her hand.

**Sunny Boi** : Yo Yangster u bsy?

 **Yang:** Wrkn but brd. Sup?

 **Sunny Boi** : Imma call.

_Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you._  
Yang rolled her eyes at the ring tone Sun had programmed into her phone for himself.

“I really need to change that stupid ringtone.”  
“What? It’s a classic.” Yang could just picture the amused grin on her friends face through the phone which made her roll her eyes again.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m short on time so what’s up?”  
“I just wanted to let you know we arrested Adam.”  
“Awesome! Great job blah blah. You’re my hero blah blah, insert more praise here.”  
“Your gratitude is overwhelming Yang. Please try to contain yourself in the future.”  
“I’ll try to remember that. Now what else? You wouldn’t have called me if there wasn’t more.”  
“Yeah well I’m getting to it. We arrested him on the felony charges and we are trying to process him as slow as we can. He will get a bail hearing but not until tomorrow at the soonest maybe later if we can push it.”  
“Alright.”  
“Well,” Sun paused, “there is also the matter of where we found him.”  
“Just spit it out Sun,” Yang said as her voice teetered on the verge of annoyance, not at him, but at seeing Dew and Nebula making a beeline for her.  
“He was staying at Weiss and Blake’s. A neighbor knew they weren’t going to be home for a while but they noticed lights on in the house for the last couple of days and called the police.”  
“The fucking balls on that asshole,” Yang swore as her eyes bled to crimson.  
“Yeah I know. So we can file trespassing and breaking and entering charges as well if the girls want.”  
“They want, trust me.”

“Cool, cool. I’ll keep you updated.”  
“Thanks bruh, and to show you exactly how appreciative I really am, I’m gonna send you some pics of Dew and Nebula in tiny bikini’s.”  
“Now that is a thanks I can get behind you lucky fucker.”  
“I am lucky because I have Blake.”  
“Dude you got it bad.”  
Yang smiled. “And how. Oh and do me a solid and ask Dew out soon alright? She’s driving me nuts.”  
“You got it.”  
“Word. Later.”  
“Later.”

It was noon by the time their party had made it to the beach. The sun was high and the weather was perfect, a pleasant seventy four degrees with a nice sea breeze drifting off the water. Her mother had decided to join them and although her father had taken time off from work he opted to prep his boat for the upcoming fishing trip. Blake didn’t recall ever seeing her father so excited for something and it made her smile that it was her girlfriend that brought about his excitement.

“About fucking time!” Ilia shouted as she waved them over to where she and their friends had claimed their section of sand.  
“Language Ilia,” Weiss said primly as soon as they reached her.  
“Please Weiss,” Ilia rolled her eyes, “I’ve heard far worse come from those snooty lips of yours.”  
They glared at each other then grinned as they pulled each other into a hug.  
“I’ve missed you,” Ilia said with adoration.  
“God help me I’ve missed you too shorty.”  
“Blake, baby, looking hot as ever.”  
It was Blake’s turn to roll her eyes as she was enveloped in a hug.  
“I know it’s a curse.”  
Ilia snorted then glanced toward Ruby with an interested smirk and raised brows.  
“And who do we have here?” Ilia said flirtatiously.  
“Already called it!” Weiss spoke quickly while Ruby looked between them with confusion.  
“I’m Ruby, Weiss’s girlfriend.”  
“Nice to meet you Ruby. You guys remember Neon and Fiona and the little one is Neo,” Ilia lowered her voice in a whisper. “She doesn’t speak much as in like ever but you’ll get used to it.”  
Neo rolled her eyes but waved.

The group laid out their beach mats and supplies as they settled in. Blake looked over to see a large section of the beach had been cordoned off and held several pop up tents.  
Blake gestured to the set up. “What’s going on there?”  
Ilia looked over. “Not sure exactly, we only got here a few minutes before you.”  
No sooner had she spoken did they see several absolutely stunning men and women emerge from the largest tent. The women were clad in string bikinis while the men all wore board shorts.  
“Fuck me,” Ilia whispered. “It’s like a sexy people convention.”  
Blake was about to make a sarcastic remark when a tall sexy blonde wearing board shorts and a bikini top emerged from the tent. Blake felt drool pool at the back of her throat. God she had missed her woman so badly last night that she couldn’t sleep. Finally seeing her practically half naked after their first night apart made Blake ready to beg to be taken right there on the beach in front of everyone. Fuck her woman was hot.  
“Fuck,” Ilia said loudly. “I thought the others were hot and out walks that fucking goddess. I want that one for just a day, hell not even a day, I’d settle for an hour.”  
Weiss laughed as she watched Blake give Ilia a scathing look.

“Careful Ilia, Blake looks as if she’s ready to gouge your eyes out.”  
Ruby looked over and laughed. “Is she talking about Yang?”  
Ilia’s head whipped around to Ruby so fast Ruby wondered if she had whiplash.  
“You _know_ her?”  
“Well yeah, she’s my sister.”  
“You _have_ to introduce me so I can declare my undying love to her.”  
Neon spoke next. “You’ll have to fight me for her because my holy god just looking at her gave me the best orgasm of my life.”  
Ruby shook her head and laughed. “Well she’s going to join us later but she has a girlfriend.”  
“Whoever this girlfriend is, she can’t be worthy,” Ilia spoke softly and had Neon nodding in agreement.  
“Oh really?” Blake glared.  
“Really,” Ilia glared back.  
“She’s too fine a specimen to be limited to one person and should be shared with the masses,” Neon chimed in.  
By now Kali had wandered over and was amused at the show. “You know Weiss the ads you showed me last night don’t do her justice. She really is a looker.”  
“That’s it!” Blake shouted. “Everyone stop ogling my girlfriend or so help me I will cut out your eyes and feed them to the fishes.”

“She is _not_ your girlfriend,” Ilia stated, disbelief dripping from every word.  
“Yes she is.”  
“Prove it.”  
“Weiss tell her.”  
“It’s true,” Weiss confirmed.  
“I still don’t believe it.”  
Blake was about to protest when her phone went off in her hands.

**My Baby:** Hey kitten. It’s the weirdest thing, but I’m at the beach right now and I just glanced over and I swear I saw my beautiful woman looking fucking sexy as hell in a bikini.

 **My Baby:** Tell me I haven’t gone insane from missing you so badly that I’m seeing you everywhere.

Blake smiled at the message. She had seen Yang text other people before and she appreciated that she took the time to speak in full coherent sentences with her. She showed Ilia the messages.  
“That doesn’t mean that’s her. My baby could mean any fucking body.”  
Blake shook her head and messaged Yang back while Ilia read over her shoulder.

**Blake:** Hey baby. Maybe it is me, maybe it isn’t.

 **My Baby:** I guess I’ll just have to come see for myself first chance I get.

 **My Baby:** And if that is you, you better have a kiss waiting for me.

 **Blake:** That can be arranged for a price.

 **My Baby:** I’m listening.

 **Blake:** If you agree to stay with me starting tonight.

 **My Baby:** No dice. You already know MY price for that.

 **Blake:** :P

 **My Baby:** I have to go, they’re calling for me. Later <3

 **Blake:** <3

After she had finished messaging Yang, Blake had shown Ilia photos of the two of them together but Ilia claimed they were all photo shopped. Even Ruby’s confirmation had done little to sway Ilia’s mind.  
“Look the only way I’ll 100% believe that she’s your girlfriend is if she comes over here and confirms it herself.”  
Blake rolled her eyes but let it go for now. She tried to enjoy her day but the thought of Yang so close and not being able to touch her drove her slightly mad. She spent most of her time watching her. She recognized one of the models as the one Yang had said kept kissing her in the magazine ad she had seen. Today was no exception. Blake never considered herself to be the jealous type and she never used to be but every time Dew touched her woman Blake was ready to run across the sand and rip her arm off. But it wasn’t just her, another model with indigo hair kept draping herself all over Yang every chance she got.

“You know Blake, if you keep scowling like that you’re going to get wrinkles,” Weiss said helpfully.  
Blake smirked, “you would know.”  
Weiss gasped, affronted by her insult. “Oh you bitch.”  
Ilia studied her face. “Yeah I see what you mean Blakey.”  
“Oh both of you can fuck off.”  
“You know Weiss cream if you keep scowling like that you’re going to get wrinkles,” Ilia cackled.  
“At least I have a girlfriend.”  
“Ouch,” Ilia frowned then smiled. “Fuck I really did miss you two.”

The sun was starting to set when Blake finally saw Yang making her way towards their group. She stood in anticipation, brushing the sand from her shorts. God she couldn’t wait to kiss her. She was only a few feet away when she heard someone call out to her.  
“Yang!” Dew yelled running up to throw her arms around her neck. Blake growled deep in her throat.  
Yang sighed and turned towards her. “What’s up?”  
“Me and some of the girls were going out to have dinner. You should join us.”  
“As appealing as that sounds my friends and girlfriend are waiting for me.”  
“Ah yes I think you mentioned that, but you can see them any time. I haven’t seen you in months and you never return my calls or messages.”  
“Sorry I’m always busy, just like I’m busy now.”  
“Please?” Dew said flirtatiously and ran a finger down her neck.  
Yang pulled away from her and grabbed her hands. “Sorry Dew, maybe some other time.”

“I’ll go to dinner with you,” Ilia said quietly and earned a glare from Blake.  
“What? She’s ridiculously hot. Back me up here Neon.”  
“She’s cute. Her friend with the blue hair is cuter though.”  
“Would you two shut up,” Blake hissed. “I’m trying to eavesdrop and all I can hear is you two yammering in my ear.”

“Well you’re coming back to the hotel tonight right?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Ma’am, god you are so cute. Do you think you can give me a ride to work again tomorrow? I love sitting on the back of your bike.”  
“Sure Dew, no problem,” Yang said unenthusiastically.  
“Wonderful! See you then. Oh and Yang, if you get lonely tonight you know where my room is. Neb and I are sharing but it would be a lot more fun if you joined us.”  
“Dew,” Yang said with all the patience she could muster. “I already told you I have a girlfriend.”  
She shrugged carelessly. “Just think about it.” She winked then leaned up to kiss Yang’s cheek before she walked off to join her friends.

Blake could tell her girlfriend was tired and annoyed but the moment their eyes met Yang’s face lit up. The closer Yang got the more relaxed she seemed until finally she was standing before her.  
“Excuse me ladies, sorry to bother you, but I’m looking for my girlfriend.”  
“I’ll be whoever you want me to be,” Neon smirked and got an elbow to her ribs from Blake.  
“I might be able to help with that,” Blake smiled. “What does she look like?”  
“Like she just walked out of my dreams.”  
Blake’s heart fluttered. Damn her woman was smooth as fuck. She needed to touch her so she wrapped her arms around her neck. “You’re going to have to be a little more specific.”  
“Well she has long hair the color of ripened belladonna berries that makes your fingers itch to run them through it. Her eyes are the color of molten gold that you could get lost in forever, and by god she has a fan-fucking-tastic ass that I just want to bite every time I see it,” Yang smiled as Blake laughed.

“There you go again with your obsession over my ass.”  
“Well the Bellabooty is worthy of obsession babe,” Yang grinned then pouted. “Even though you put shorts on and is that my favorite hoodie?”  
“Yes it is and it’s your fault for not coming over sooner to see me sans shorts.”  
“I would of if I could have. I swore I saw your mom earlier.”  
“You did, she left about an hour ago to make dinner for my dad. Now baby?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up and kiss me.”  
“I love it when you’re feisty.” Yang pulled her into a kiss and felt Blake melt in her arms.  
“I missed you today love,” Blake breathed out against her lips.  
“I missed you too.”

“Well I’ll be damned, she really is your girlfriend,” Ilia smirked. “Introduce me Blake.”  
Blake sighed and reluctantly released her but tucked her hand into Yang’s.  
“Baby this is Ilia, Neon, and Neo. Everyone this is Yang.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Yang smiled politely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Neo signing.  
 _Fuck and I thought you were hot before, but seeing you up close, you’re a hundred times sexier._  
Yang laughed. “Thank you for the compliment Neo.”  
Neo blushed bright red. _Oh my god. You know sign language._  
Yang nodded.  
 _That is so embarrassing. I didn’t think you’d be able to understand me._  
“Why would you sign at me if you didn’t hope I’d understand?”  
 _I’m not sure exactly. No one else understands me._  
“Well I’m here all week if you ever want to chat,” Yang winked and Neo grinned.

“My Queen,” Yang spoke as she kissed Weiss on the cheek in greeting.  
“Yang.” Weiss had gotten used to the greeting and had to admit to herself she actually liked it.  
“Rubes.”  
“Yang.”  
Yang glanced at her watch and sighed as she met Blake’s eyes. “I need to speak with the three of you privately but tomorrow is soon enough. I wish I could stay longer but I’m fucking starving and exhausted.”  
“I’ll come with you.”  
“Nah baby, hang with your friends. I’m just going to go back to the hotel and order room service before I pass out.”  
“But I’ve only gotten to see you for like five minutes.”  
“I’m really sorry kitten. Just a couple more days then I’m all yours.” Yang pressed a kiss to her brow. “Later,” Yang spoke and began to walk away.  
Blake was really beginning to hate that word. The thought of another night without her made her entire being ache.

“Yang!” She blurted it out before her mind could fully process what she was doing.  
Yang turned back to look at her. “Yeah?”  
“Hey,” She smiled.  
Yang smiled back, “hey.”  
“Hey,” Blake repeated.  
“Hey,” Yang laughed confused.  
Blake looked down at her feet. She shoved her hands into her pockets and started to haphazardly draw designs in the sand with her toes. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this. Yang looked at her for a good ten seconds and was on the verge of saying something when Blake beat her to it.

_Ooh, I do I do I do I dooo! Hey!_   
_Ooh, I do I do I do I dooo!_

The first notes were quiet, barely audible. Her voice cracked and was shaky. Her eyes widened in surprise as if she had forgotten she had a voice and was relearning how to use it.

_Girl you got me helpless!_

She dared to glance up at Yang and saw the luminous smile that beamed across her face. Blake huffed and shook her head but smiled shyly as she continued. With each note her voice became more and more confident. When Weiss and Ilia realized what she was doing they immediately jumped up to support and sing back up for their bestie.

_Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit. I’m helpless!_   
_Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em_

Blake was magnificent. All Yang could do was stare at her with a dopey grin on her face. The three of them together sounded absolutely flawless. Ilia’s voice was wonderful and Weiss’s voice was angelic, but Yang much preferred Blake’s. It wrapped around your heart and stayed with you long after the song was over. Yang could tell depending on what she wanted to sing she could make you cry, laugh, smile, or whatever emotion she saw fit to convey. It was pure magic. Yang was in complete awe.

_Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room_   
_Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”_

The longer Blake sang the more she remembered how much she loved it especially when the person she was singing for seemed so captivated and completely spellbound by her. She decided to go all out and grabbed Weiss’s arm as she sang the next line.

_Grab my sister, and whisper_   
_“Yo, this one’s mine.”_

Weiss and Ilia were really getting into it too and began to add in some choreography. Blake had a flash from high school when the three of them would sit in her room and sing while coming up with dance moves.

_I am so into you, I am so into you._

Yang, completely engrossed in the magic unfolding before her, decided it was time for her to act. She took Blake’s hands and shocked her by singing the next part to her.

_Blake, I don’t have a dollar to my name_   
_An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame._

Blake’s heart pounded in her chest. She never thought she’d find someone who fit her so perfectly in every way. _God, I really, really love her_.  
Yang’s hands settled on her waist while Blake had her arms wrapped around her neck. They smiled at each other as Blake sang the last note.

_Helpless._

Yang kissed her fiercely as the crowd that had formed around them exploded in applause.  
“That. Was. So. Fucking. Awesome!” Ruby exclaimed. “I mean fuck, I have never seen something so brilliant. It’s like you guys rehearsed it a million times! And since I’m brilliant as well I got it all on video!”  
“No shit?” Yang grinned. “Send that to me.”  
“Already done. I got you sis.”

“Well?” Blake crooked a brow at her, demanding her full attention.  
“Well, I love that you couldn’t stand the thought of another night without me that you would do this. I love your voice, I love the way you move, I love you.”  
Blake’s eyes shot wide in shock and her jaw dropped. “Wha-what did you just say?”  
A part of Yang wanted to back pedal and gloss over the words but she didn’t. She said them in the moment and couldn’t regret it now, wouldn’t regret it. Kali was right. Fortune favors the bold. Whatever happened next, good or bad, Yang would accept it and deal with it, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t tease Blake while she was at it.  
“When?”  
“Just now.”  
“I said when.”  
“No before that.”  
“I said I love your voice.”  
“No after that.”  
“I said I love the way you move.”  
“No,” Blake whined. “Did you say you l-l-love me?”  
“Hum,” Yang pretended to think it over. “I’m not sure.”  
“Yang!” Blake was ready to strangle her.

Yang laughed.  
“Oh fuck you,” Blake said as she tried to pull away. Yang’s arms tightened around her.  
“I love you Blake.”  
“Really?” Blake asked as her eyes softened and her heart melted.  
“Really.”  
“Oh god,” she could feel the tears starting to pool in her eyes. “I love you too.”  
They pulled each other into a deep and passionate kiss.  
“Get a room you two,” Weiss grinned as she blinked rapidly to keep her own tears from falling.  
Ilia smirked, “or don’t. I wouldn’t mind watching.”  
Blake and Yang laughed mid kiss. Blake took her hand and began to lead her away.  
“We need to go now.”  
Yang smiled at her puzzled. “Where are you taking me?”  
“Back to your hotel where else?”  
“For?”  
“For the next few hours if I have my way.”  
Yang grinned. “I love the way your mind works.”  
“And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning how to work this site and how to post things so they appear the way I want, so I hope it all looks right :)


	13. Lost

Yang was so over this job. She was hungry and exhausted; though remembering the reason why she was so tired brought a smile to her lips. Blake, true to her word, had kept her very busy last night when they had gotten to her hotel room. It was midnight before they had finally returned to her parents’ house where Blake had tried unsuccessfully to convince her into an encore performance. It took agreeing to sleep in her bed for her to finally give up. Not that she was complaining, she loved falling asleep with Blake in her arms, but she was going to have to steel her resolve when it came to not having sex. Her kitten was not capable of keeping quiet and there was no way in hell she was going to have Kali or Ghira hear Blake’s sex moans.

“Yang, Nebula, Dew, you three are up.”  
“Wonderful,” Yang murmured under her breath.  
The photographer’s assistant touched Yang’s arm as she was leaving the tent to whisper to her.  
“Yang, I know you hate this but the photographer thinks she’s almost finished with capturing everything the client wants.”  
“And what does the client want?”  
“What they all want, sexy, fun, emotion. Make them want you and the sooner it will be over.”  
Yang sighed. “What if I don’t want them to want me?”  
“Pretend you do. It shouldn’t be that hard hot stuff, everyone here wants you already. Just get that sex appeal across in the photos and we can wrap this up.”  
Yang nodded and headed out.

Blake woke up with a grin on her face. She could still smell the lingering scent of Yang’s cologne on the sheets and pillow case next to her and she kept her eyes closed for a few minutes pretending she was still with her. She pulled Yang’s pillow closer, cuddling it against her, taking full deep breaths to try and keep a piece of her with her for the rest of the day. Yang loves her. She LOVES her. Blake smiled from ear to ear then screamed giddily into the pillowcase.

“Good morning dad,” Blake sang as she kissed him on the cheek.  
“Good morning mom,” Blake sang again and gave her mother the same treatment.  
“Well good morning baby girl,” Ghira smiled.  
“Yes good morning honey. You seem in an awfully good mood this morning.”  
“I am in a wonderful mood,” Blake smiled.  
“Oh? Care to share why?”  
Weiss grinned. “Yang told her she loves her last night.”  
“And what did you say?” Ghira asked.  
“That I love her too.”  
“Well that’s wonderful,” Kali grinned. “I told her she had nothing to worry about.”  
“Wait, you knew?”  
“Yes,” Kali smirked. “She sort of confessed to me on our lunch date before she knew I was your mom.”  
“And you didn’t tell me!”  
“It wasn’t my place to say.”

“You should watch the video,” Ruby said pulling it up on her phone. “It’s already got thousands of hits.”  
“Oh god,” Blake paled. “She posted it?”  
“No I posted it. Pyrrha usually runs all her social media but since she’s out of town I’ve been doing it.”  
“Wait did you get the part where she tells me she loves me?”  
“I did, but I cut that out.”  
“Can you send it to me?”  
“No prob.”

As her parents gathered around Ruby to watch the video, Blake watched the other smiling like an idiot the whole time. She would have to make Yang pay for teasing her that way.

 **Blake:** I know you’re working but I just wanted to say good morning baby.  
 **Blake:** Have a good day.

 **My Baby:** Well good morning wife.

Blake smiled.

**Blake:** Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me that?

 **My Baby:** No you’ve never told me that. Interesting.  
 **My Baby:** Careful with what you say or I may have to make an honest woman out of you ;)

Blake spat her tea all over the kitchen island, spraying Weiss, Ruby, and her parents while she was at it. She began to cough violently.  
“Fucking hell Blake,” Weiss swore, wiping the tea from her face.  
“Sorry,” Blake choked out and picked up her phone trying to relearn how to breathe.

**Blake:** Well we both know how obsessed you are with me.

 **My Baby:** I can’t help it. I mean have you seen you?  
 **My Baby:** And don’t worry, I was only kidding.  
 **My Baby:** We both know your track record when it comes to fiancés.

 **Blake:** Well that isn’t fair. He wasn’t you.

 **My Baby:** Are you saying you would marry me if I asked?

 **Blake:** Are you asking?

 **My Baby:** What if I am?

 **Blake:** Are you?

 **My Baby:** LOL, Fine, you win this round my little sex kitten.  
 **My Baby:** But I shall have my vengeance!!!

 **Blake:** Bring it on baby!

 **My Baby:** How do you feel about being tied up?  
 **My Baby:** Or about me slowly slipping deep inside you while I wear a certain accessory?

Blake’s entire body reacted and she tried to keep herself from the soft moan that wanted to escape her lips. She was so wet, almost uncomfortably so. She shifted her weight back and forth then decided she needed to take a very long shower.

**My Baby:** Oh and in case you get any ideas no touching yourself.

 **Blake:** God baby, you win.

 **My Baby:** Victory never tasted so sweet.  
 **My Baby:** But I much prefer the sweet taste of you after you cum.

_Fuck, just fuck._

**Blake:** Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Blake waited for a sassy reply but never received one. In fact she didn’t hear from Yang for the rest of the day and figured she was just busy with work. At 7:00 pm the group was sitting down at the dinner table getting ready to eat. Blake glanced at the empty seat next to her wishing Yang would magically appear next to her. God she missed her.

Everyone turned to Ruby as her phone rang. “Sorry,” she said quickly and switched the phone to silent.  
“Who was it?” Weiss asked.  
“Oh Pyrrha, it’s fine. I’ll call her back after dinner.”  
Weiss nodded then quirked a brow as she heard Ruby’s phone vibrating.  
“You can answer it Ruby, we don’t mind,” Kali smiled and Ruby stood.  
“Sorry, it should only take a few minutes.”  
They watched as Ruby walked to the living room. She returned ten minutes later looking worried.

“What’s wrong babe?” Weiss asked as she stroked a comforting hand down her arm.  
“I’m not sure, it could be nothing. Blake have you heard from Yang today?”  
“Not since this morning. She’s probably busy with work.”  
“Yeah, Pyrrha said they finished the shoot at noon but Yang was finished with her portion this morning. Pyrrha hasn’t heard from her all day and usually does when a job has been completed.”  
“Well,” Blake said annoyed, “Yang doesn’t have to be at her beck and call, besides isn’t Pyrrha on vacation? Shouldn’t she be enjoying that and not worrying about _my_ girlfriend.”  
“Pyrrha and Yang have a code they use if they need to talk and it’s important. Pyrrha used it and Yang never called her back.”  
“So?”  
“So, me and Yang have one as well and no answer. You were the last one to hear from her. Do you mind if I asked what you talked about.”  
Blake felt heat slowly rise from the back of her neck. “I do mind, it’s private.”  
“I wouldn’t normally ask Blake but this is important.”

She nodded and opened her phone before reluctantly handing it to Ruby. She didn’t meet her eyes and blushed fiercely as Ruby read.  
“Oh, oh no,” Ruby spoke quietly and handed the phone back to Blake. “I’ve got to go find her.”  
“What? What’s wrong?” Blake stood as worry started to bubble up inside her.  
“It’s not your fault Blake you couldn’t have known.”  
“What? What isn’t my fault?”  
“I’m not sure if you noticed but me and Yang never talk about our family. When it comes to us,” Ruby paused choking on the words. “Mothers are a very delicate subject. We don’t talk about them or joke about them in anyway. If it does come up Yang usually responds in one of a few ways. She ignores it, gets angry, or completely shuts down. None are good, but when she shuts down it can be hard to pull her back from that. I’ve got to call Pyrrha and let her know what’s happening. Then I need to convince her she doesn’t need to catch a flight here before I go search for Yang.”

The thought that she may have hurt Yang even by accident, completely broke her heart. She rubbed her chest as if trying to rub away the ache that had lodged itself there. No, now was not the time for that. She needed to find Yang. She headed for the door when she was stopped by Weiss.  
“Blake, I know you’re going to go look for her, we’ll all help too, but we should keep each other posted on where we’re looking so we don’t overlap.”  
Blake nodded, fighting the urge to run and look frantically everywhere she could by herself.  
“I’ll check the hotel then the beach. The rest of you can figure out where else to go. Someone tag me if they find her,” Blake said as she headed out the door.

“Well shit,” Ruby said as she walked back into the dining room. She sighed heavily and rubbed her hands over her face. “When Yang didn’t respond to Pyrrha’s urgent code she immediately hopped on a plane, she’s actually almost here.”  
“Is that a bad thing?” Weiss asked.  
“Not for me it isn’t but I’m sure Jaune isn’t too thrilled about it, especially if Pyr doesn’t return right away. This is the first vacation they’ve gone on in a long time.”  
“Yang must mean a lot to this girl for her to drop everything just because she didn’t receive an immediate response. May I ask who this Pyrrha is exactly?” Kali asked.  
“She’s Yang’s best friend, has been since middle school.”  
“I see,” Kali said cautiously. She understood friendships, true friendships where they were more family than friends, but there seemed to be more going on here. She remembered her daughter’s reaction to hearing the name and made a note to ask her about it later.  
“I’m going to go meet her at the hotel, but I’m not even sure where to begin to look for her.”  
“The two of you can come with me,” Weiss suggested. “I practically grew up on this island and know my way around. Blake is checking the beach and the hotel so we can check some other spots Yang might go.”  
Ghira stood. “I’ll ask my guards to be on the lookout and I’ll drive around the neighborhoods. She may be lost.”  
“I’ll stay here in case she comes back,” Kali stated.  
“Sounds like a plan. Everyone keep their phones on them and keep everyone updated.”

Blake was in and out of the hotel room in a flash. She didn’t think she could run so fast. If she had been thinking clearly she would have taken one of her parent’s cars. Too late now, she thought to herself as she sprinted to the beach. By the time her shoes touched the sand her lungs were on fire and her legs felt like jelly. She gripped the stitch in her side and wanted to collapse to the ground as she gasped for air but the thought of her love hurting was enough to keep her on her feet.

At first glance the beach seemed deserted except for a few teens hanging out around a bonfire. She was about to turn to search elsewhere when a hint of gold caught her eye. Yang. Her baby was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest being drenched by waves every time the water flowed back in. She gazed off into the distance so intensely that either she didn’t realize the tide had come in or she was too deep in thought to care. Blake discovered as she took off her shoes to walk along the waterline to her that the water was absolutely freezing.

“Yang, baby?” Blake spoke softly when she reached her and didn’t receive a response. She touched her lightly on the shoulder and felt that her skin was ice cold. Yang was never cold. Blake gritted her teeth, bracing herself, as she knelt down in front of her. She looked into Yang’s eyes and wanted to cry. She looked so lost and confused. Yang must have sat there all day and night just staring.  
“Oh baby,” Blake soothed as she reached out to cup her cheek. She wiggled her way between Yang’s legs and wasn’t met with any resistance. She pressed her forehead to Yang’s caressing her face.  
“Baby, I am so, so, sorry. I love you so much.” She placed a gentle kiss to her lips and relief flooded her as she finally felt her woman move.  
“Blake?” Yang said as her eyes tried to focus on her face.  
“I’m here honey, I’m right here.”  
“What’s happening? You’re all wet.” Yang asked looking around still somewhat dazed. “I’m soaked. Why am I sitting in the water?”  
“You’ve been sort of missing for most of the day love.”  
“I have? I’m sorry.”  
“No honey, I’m sorry. I didn’t know about, about,” Blake trailed off.  
Yang tried to think back to the last thing she remembered clearly when it hit her like a ton of bricks. “Oh, oh shit.”  
“I love you so much and I’m sorry if I hurt you. I never, ever, want to do anything that would hurt you.”  
“You didn’t do anything wrong kitten. I-I just,” Yang took a deep shuttering breath. “I have some issues. It’s not your fault baby.”  
“Still.”  
“No, I mean it. I love you, I just, I just,” Yang paused trying to keep herself from falling apart all over again. Blake looked relieved, worried, and sad all at once, that more than anything helped to keep her grounded, well that and the absolute love in her eyes and in her voice when she spoke. “Do you think we could get out of here? I’m really tired and cold.”  
“Of course baby,” Blake said standing and offering her a hand up.

They slowly started to make their way back to Blake’s in comfortable silence. Blake could feel Yang starting to warm back up but she was nowhere near the heat she normally gave off.  
“You deserve to know what happened back there,” Yang spoke quietly, so quietly Blake barely heard her.  
“Honey you don’t have to talk about it, not unless you want to. I’m here no matter what you decide.”  
Yang nodded. “You pulled me back,” Yang smiled. It was small but it reached her eyes and Blake took that as a solid victory. “No one has ever been able to pull me back that quickly, but you did with just a touch. Do you realize how special you are? How much you mean to me?”  
“I think I might because I feel the same about you.”  
“Thank god, gods, or whatever higher power brought you to me. You’re like my own little miracle. I love you Blake.”  
“I love you too baby. I never knew what real love was until you.”  
“And yet you won’t marry me?” Yang smirked.  
Blake smirked in return, happy to see her girlfriend slowly returning to herself. “And yet you won’t ask me to.”  
“I just told you I’m in love with you and you’re already fishing for a proposal. Did I knock you up?”  
Blake shoved her playfully. “Is that what it would take for you to ask?”  
“No baby, I would have married you that first day. In fact I have the wedding photos to prove it.”  
Blake chuckled. “You’re lucky you’re so damn cute and that I love you.”  
“Yes, yes I am.”

Yang sighed deeply then spoke softly, “Blake, I want to tell you everything about, about, fuck,” Yang swore. “Why does it have to be so fucking hard?”  
Blake stayed silent waiting for her to decide if she wanted to continue or not. She wanted to know but she would never push Yang into speaking.  
“I want to tell you about my mothers, but maybe not tonight. I still don’t feel entirely like myself and fuck it all I should probably call Ruby,” Yang said pulling out her phone. She laughed when she pulled out her phone and water dripped from it. “Or not.”  
“I’ll text her and let her know I’ve got you and don’t worry about your phone babe, we can stick it in some rice when we get home.”  
“How does eating my phone help anything?”  
Blake laughed, “Uncooked rice baby. It will dry out your phone.”  
“Oh right right right.”

“Are you hungry?”  
“I’m starving actually, but I’m more tired than anything else.”  
“Okay. Once we get back I’m going to draw us a nice hot bath. You still feel cold and I don’t want you getting sick.”  
“Us?”  
“Yes us.”  
“I’d argue normally but I really don’t want to let you go.”  
“Good, saves time.” Blake smiled as Yang shook her head. “Then I’m tucking us straight into bed, okay?”  
“Sounds perfect.”


	14. Uninvited Guest

“Yang!”  
Yang had a split second to brace herself as a red blur launched itself at her.  
“Pyrrha?”  
“God honey I was so worried.”  
“What are you doing here beautiful?”  
“You never answered my urgent messages so I hopped on a plane straight away.”  
“You didn’t have to do that Pyr, you’re on vacation.”  
“Yes I did. What if you needed me there’s no way I could have stayed without seeing you for myself. Ruby filled me in on what happened so it’s a good thing I came. I know how hard it can be to pull you back from that.” Pyrrha pulled back slightly to cup her face and look into her eyes. Yang saw Pyrrha’s eyes were filled with concern and love.  
“Are you okay honey?”  
“I’m getting there. Thank you for coming beautiful but Jaune is going to murderize me when he gets ahold of me.”  
Pyrrha scoffed. “Like I’d ever let that happen, besides he knows how much you mean to me.”

If looks could kill the death glare Blake sent Pyrrha would have done the job. She couldn’t believe she came all the way here just because Yang hadn’t replied to a message. She understood they were best friends, there isn’t much she wouldn’t do for Weiss and Ilia, but this was a bit much. This piled with everything else Pyrrha does for Yang had Blake just about reaching the end of her patience and limit where that was concerned.  
“Excuse me,” Blake snapped, “but do you think you could take a few steps back?”  
“No,” Pyrrha answered sharply without even looking at her. “I will not. Yang babe you’re freezing, you’re never cold, and your clothes are soaked. We should get you out of them and into a bath right away.”  
“Blakey was just about to draw me one when you tackled me.”  
“I can do it, I want to do it. I know what temperature you like.”  
“No,” Blake said flatly. “This is my house and I’m going to do it.”

Pyrrha finally turned to look at her and Blake saw her eyes were burning with the same fury she was sure matched her own.  
“Don’t you think _you’ve_ done enough already?” Pyrrha spat with righteous indignation.  
“That wasn’t on purpose. I’d never willing hurt Yang and what are you even doing here Pyrrha? Shouldn’t you be on vacation somewhere with _your_ boyfriend instead of here in _my_ house fussing over _my_ girlfriend?”  
Pyrrha released Yang and took a step toward Blake.  
“ _Nothing_ is more important to me than Yang’s wellbeing. I know how to take care of her and what she needs usually before she does. We’ve been together long before you came along and I’ll be here long after you’re gone.”  
“I’m _not_ going anywhere, get used to it.”

Kali had heard enough. She stood and walked toward Yang to wrap and arm around her.  
“Come on honey, I’ll draw you a bath, as for you two,” Kali spoke in a dangerously soft voice that sent a chill of fear down both women’s spines, “I don’t know what is happening right now between the two of you but figure it out. Yang has had a hard day and the last thing she needs is her girlfriend and best friend fighting, honestly,” Kali huffed then led Yang upstairs.  
The two women watched Yang being led away until she was out of sight.  
“Mr. Belladonna may I use your kitchen please?” Pyrrha asked sweetly putting Blake on edge again.  
“Um sure, one of the girls can show you the way. I’m just going,” Ghira paused thinking _to go anywhere that isn’t here_. “To go to my office and get some work done,” he said quickly and made his escape.

“And what do you need my kitchen for?” Blake eyed Pyrrha.  
“I want to make Yang her favorite comfort drink,” Pyrrha quirked a brow, “unless you’d rather make it for her?”  
Blake wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off her face but knew she had been beaten. She had no idea what Yang’s favorite comfort drink was.  
“Can you make me one too?” Ruby asked timidly.  
“You got it,” Pyrrha smiled softly. “Would anyone else like one?”  
“If anyone else knew what it was maybe we could answer,” Blake snapped and rolled her eyes.  
“Oh it’s hot chocolate!” Ruby beamed. “Pyrrha makes the best hot chocolate.”  
“I wouldn’t mind a cup. Blake?” Weiss said looking at her.  
“Pass.”

Blake ran upstairs passing her mother on the way.  
“Mom?”  
“She’s just about to get in. Go on.”  
“Thanks mom,” Blake said and kissed her on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.  
Blake knocked softly on the door but opened it before she could receive a response. She slid inside then locked the door behind her.  
“You’re late,” Yang smiled at her.  
“Sorry baby,” Blake said quickly pulling her clothes off to join her woman in the bath. She settled herself between Yang’s legs and hummed happily when Yang wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back until she was lying against her chest.  
“This is the first time we’ve bathed together, I like it.”  
“I like it too. We’ll have to try and make it a more regular thing,” Blake smiled.  
“Good especially since I get an up close view of that fantastic ass of yours whenever you get into the tub.”  
“Oh my god baby,” Blake buried her face in her hands to hide the deep blush that lit her face.  
Yang chuckled and Blake felt the tension that gripped her heart ease, well it did until she heard a knock on the door.

“Yang, honey I made you some hot chocolate.”  
“God Pyrrha I fucking love you,” Yang said as she got out of the tub to answer the door.  
“Yang! Put a towel on for sweet hells sake.”  
Yang shrugged and grabbed a towel to wrap it around her waist.  
 _Shit_. How could she forget that Yang only ever wrapped a towel around her waist after a shower as if she forgot the fact that she had breasts.  
Blake sank down in the tub just enough so none of her body could been seen but still gave her a view of the door.

“Thanks sweetheart,” Yang said taking the mug from Pyrrha then swearing as she burned her tongue.  
“Seriously stud when will you learn to let it cool down a bit before you try to drink it?” Pyrrha chuckled.  
“It’s too yummy and I hate waiting.”  
Pyrrha smiled and Blake felt her hackles rise as Pyrrha’s gaze shifted down Yang’s body, lingering on her chest. She watched as she reached her hand out to trace something on Yang’s body.  
“You got a new tattoo.”  
“I did. Do you like it?”  
“I do. It suits you.” Pyrrha let her hand fall before meeting her eyes. “I’m going to head back to your hotel.”  
“Okay, how long are you planning to stay?”  
“Just a day or two. I’m going to want some time with you to make sure you’re really okay.”  
“Yes dear.”  
“Smart ass. Ruby said your phone got ruined so I’ll have a new one sent over in the morning.”  
“Oh Blakey said she was going to stick mine in rice to dry out. Uncooked rice,” Yang smiled clarifying.  
“I figured as much. It wouldn’t make sense to stick it in cooked rice.”  
“Alright smarty pants.”  
Pyrrha pulled her into a hug and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. “I’m happy to see your temperature is up. If you need anything at all call me okay?”  
“You got it.”  
“Get some rest. I love you.”  
“Love you too.”

Yang came back and slid into the tub behind Blake.  
“I don’t like her.”  
Yang burst out laughing.  
“I’m serious Yang.”  
“Oh I know you are. I could tell that from the pissing match you had downstairs. She’s my best friend baby. It would mean a lot to me if you two got along.”  
“I’d get along better with her if she acted more like a best friend instead of like a girlfriend. It drives me nuts how involved in your life she is. I mean seriously who the hell hops on a plane just because someone didn’t respond to them?”  
“I would. Listen, we’ve been through a lot together. I mean _a lot_. I don’t know if I’d be sitting here now if she wasn’t there for me during some of the darkest times in my life.”  
“I get that,” Blake sighed, “maybe I’m just jealous. I’ve never been the jealous or possessive type before but you’re mine baby and I don’t like to share.”  
“I can’t say I blame you, but please try, for me?”  
Blake sighed. “If I must.”  
“I love you.”  
“You better.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you they arrested Adam but I’m sure he’s made bail by now.”  
“Okay, so what happens next?”  
“I’m not sure exactly we can find out tomorrow, but baby there’s something else.”  
“From your tone I can already tell I’m not going to like whatever it is.”  
“They arrested him at your house. I guess that’s where he has been staying.”  
“That’s just great,” Blake sighed. “Once this is all over, I’m not sure I even want to go back there.”

“You know you do have other options.”  
“Oh, and what are they?”  
“You and Weiss could move in permanently, you and I could get a place of our own, or the four of us can find a property that better fits all of our needs,” Yang shrugged and pulled her closer. “Or you know I could stay out of it; I mean I don’t even know if you want to continue living together.”  
Blake turned to face her. “What do you want baby?”  
“I want whatever makes you happiest kitten.”  
Blake kissed her. “You make me happy. Now answer my question, if you had a choice which would you chose?”  
“I would choose whatever it is you decide you want.”  
“I love you but I’m going to punch you if you don’t give me a straight answer.”  
“Well I don’t do anything straight,” Yang smirked and Blake punched her playfully in the shoulder.  
“Ouch, that hurt. I’m fragile.”  
“You’re full of shit is what you are.”  
Yang grinned. “How about we discuss it further once everything with your psycho ex has concluded.”

“Fair enough. So you’re finished with your job here?”  
“Yes ma’am though I should hang out with Pyrrha first thing tomorrow,” Yang paused as Blake growled at her. “Did you just growl at me?”  
“Yes I did. It’s your first full day off since we arrived and you want to spend it with Pyrrha.”  
“Don’t get mad baby, but the sooner I hang out with her and she sees that I’m okay, the sooner she’ll head back to her own vacation.”  
Blake sighed. She couldn’t fault her logic. “But after that you’re all mine?”  
“All yours except for when me and Rubes go fishing with your dad.”  
“Okay, I guess I’ll allow it this time, but don’t push your luck mister.”  
Yang smiled. “I adore you.”

After their bath Blake tucked them both into bed. She cuddled in close and stayed awake slowly caressing Yang. When she heard her begin to softly snore Blake finally allowed herself to tumble into sleep after her.


	15. Pyrrha & Plans

Blake woke blanketed in warmth and love. She felt a gentle kiss press to the back of her neck, and she hummed from the simple pleasure of it. She wanted more and was delighted when Yang somehow read her mind and pressed another kiss just behind her ear. Yang’s marvelous fingers began to slowly map out every dip and curve of her body, stoking the embers of want within her into bright and burning flames of need. When those fingers danced lower Blake slowly spread her legs in anticipation.

  
“I want to play a game,” Yang spoke in a deep and husky voice still slightly rough from sleep that drove Blake mad. To make it even worse those fingers were now dancing teasingly around the edge of where she needed Yang most.

“You are so wet baby. I love how ready you always are for me.”

Craving the taste of those full and luscious lips on hers Blake tried to turn and capture them in a kiss, but Yang held her in place.

“Would you like to play a game?”

Unable to speak Blake nodded.

“I am going to touch you, to sink myself deep inside you, for how long it up to you,” Yang nibbled on her ear and Blake let out a throaty moan.

“Shhh, I will continue to touch you until you make a sound. The second a sound passes those wonderful lips, I will stop. Do you understand?”

Blake nodded eagerly and bit her lip hard to keep herself from making a sound.

“Good baby. I love you,” Yang spoke softly and slipped into her.

The rules were forgotten in an instant as Blake moaned loudly with rapture then whimpered when she was left trembling.  
She opened her eyes and tried to focus. She saw her woman standing next to the bed looking glorious, wearing nothing but the smirk on her lips. Blake felt her muscles clench and pulse, begging to have Yang fill her again. She reached out for her and Yang smiled, pulling on her trunks.

“Sorry kitten, you knew the rules.”

“Huh?” Blake asked confused.

She watched as Yang pulled on her sports bra.

“Baby what are you doing? Come back to bed please,” Blake begged.

“Sorry no can do.”

“Yang,” Blake whined as she sat up.

“You knew the rules. Normally I love how vocal you are. It’s fucking hot, but I’m not about to have your parents hear you moan.”

“Are you telling me we aren’t going to have sex again while we’re here?”

“No, I’m not saying that. I’m saying I’m not about to let your parents hear you moaning which means,” Yang walked to the edge of the bed to plant a steamy kiss on her lips. “We need to get creative,” Yang winked. Blake moaned and tried to pull her back to bed.

“Nuh uh.”

“You are so evil,” Blake huffed and threw herself back down on the bed, covering her entire body with the blanket.

“Maybe a little but be a good girl and give me a kiss goodbye.”

Blake peeked her head out from under the covers. “What? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go wake Pyrrha so we can have breakfast together.”

Blake rolled and picked up her phone. “It’s six in the morning Yang, who in their right mind gets up at 6:00 A.M. when they’re on vacation?”

“Babe, did you forget who you’re talking to?”

“Oh, riiight. When will you be back?”

“Not sure. Do we have plans I need to be aware of?”

“Not exactly. I didn’t know when your job would be finished to make firm plans.”

“Then let’s play it by ear. I’ll text you when I’m finished.”

Pyrrha sat across from her and studied her face intensely as if it held all the secrets to the universe.

“Would you stop worrying already? I promise I’m fine honey.”

“I can’t help it. It kills me to see you hurting.”

“I know it does, but you know it wasn’t Blake’s fault.”

Pyrrha stiffened and looked away.

“You were pretty harsh on her last night.”

“She deserved it. _No one_ hurts you, purposefully or accidentally, and gets to walk away unscathed.”

Yang shook her head. “She didn’t know but she will.”

Pyrrha’s brows rose in surprise. “You’re going to tell her?”

Yang nodded.

“How much?”

“All of it. Everything with Raven, what happened to my mother, all the shit with my father and everything in between.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“She deserves to know.”

Pyrrha stared silently into her eyes for a few moments before she inhaled sharply. “Oh my god, you love her.”

“I do, so much,” Yang smiled a little.

“You haven’t been in a serious relationship since what, god, since us? How can you know for sure? I mean you barely know this woman. Don’t you think it’s a little fast?”

“Where Blake is concerned concepts such as time don’t really exist. I feel as if my heart had been waiting patiently as everything in my life led me to this moment, led me to her. I may not know much but I do know that she’s it for me.”

Pyrrha crooked a brow. “Who are you and what have you done with my Yang?”

Yang laughed.

“I’ve never heard you talk about anyone that way before. I didn’t know you were capable. What happened to love is bullshit and for suckers?”

Yang grinned. “Well that was before I actually fell in love.”

“Oh geez, thanks a lot.”

“Need I remind you that you dumped me beautiful for the guy you’re currently banging?”

“You are so romantic,” Pyrrha laughed.

“How’s that going by the way?”

“Better now that we’re back. Actually, I think he is planning to propose on this trip.”

“About fucking time,” Yang smiled brilliantly. “Why are you still here? Go get your boy.”

Pyrrha smiled. “I didn’t say I was going to say yes.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“He wants me to work less. He hates how my life revolves around you, among other things.”

“Well I always said you do far too much.”

“Wouldn’t you miss me?”

“Of course I would, but it’s not like I’ll never see you. Besides I know if it’s something really important you’d be there in a heartbeat, just like I would be for you.”

“So, you think I should say yes?”

“Honey, I want you to be happy. Whatever you decide you know I’ll support you 100%.”

“I do know,” Pyrrha smiled.

“So, are you leaving then?”

Pyrrha nodded. “But if you need me again, don’t hesitate to call.”

“I know, same goes.”

**Yang:** Hey Kali, I was wondering if you knew what Blake was doing.

 **Kali:** We are out shopping.  
 **Kali:** Is there a reason you don’t just text her directly?

 **Yang:** I wanted to surprise her and kidnap her for the rest of the day.

 **Kali:** I’m sure she’d love that.  
 **Kali:** So, I shouldn’t hold dinner?

 **Yang:** No but thank you.

It was well past noon before Yang finished with her preparations. It took a lot longer than she thought, but it was worth it. She sent a quick message to Kali asking where they were now and found they were already back home preparing lunch. This would be their first official date and Yang was nervous for some reason, though she didn’t really know why. Yang bounded up the porch and rang the doorbell. Kali answered with an amused grin.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Belladonna. I was wondering if your daughter is free.”

“I’ll check. Blake! Someone is at the door for you!” She shouted then whispered to Yang. “Have a good time.”

“Thanks.”

Blake glanced at Yang confused. “Babe?”

Yang handed Blake the bouquet of flowers. “Good afternoon Ms. Belladonna. I was wondering if you were free today.”

Blake took the flowers and smelled them to hide the grin. “I believe I am.”

Yang gave her a brilliant smile. “Then would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Well I have a girlfriend and I’m not sure if she’d like me going out with someone else.”

Yang nodded. “I understand. She’s a lucky girl. Have a good day.” Yang said and started to walk away then laughed as Blake jumped on her back.

Blake gently bit her on the neck. “I’d love to go with you baby, let me just have my mom put these flowers in a vase.”

Yang waited patiently on the porch while Blake ran back inside, a happy flush on her face.

“What are you doing?” Weiss asked with a quirked brow.

“Yang asked me on a date,” Blake smiled.

“You two are dorks,” She said as her lips twitched into a grin before she eyed her own girlfriend. “How come you’re not that romantic?”

“What?! I totally am.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever given me flowers and when was the last time we went on a date?”

“We live together, why do we need to go on dates?”

Blake and Kali winced before Kali answered. “Oh Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. You still have so much to learn.”

“I have to go. Will you put these into water for me?”

“Of course, and Blake, I want all the details tomorrow.”

Blake nodded and hurried back to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a hot minute since I last updated this fic and this chapter fought me viciously. I'm still not sure which of us won XD


	16. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Sorry for the lengthy time in between updates, but this one is nearing the end and I want it to end the same time as my All In fic. Thanks for taking the time to read :)

Yang offered her arm as soon as Blake burst through the front door. She took it happily then leaned up to plant a kiss on Yang’s cheek.

“So how was breakfast?”

“Good. Pyrrah left and she’s probably getting engaged.”

“Really,” Blake said skeptically.

“Yep, she’s sure Jaune is going to ask her.”

“And she’s going to say yes?”

“Well she hasn’t decided yet. He wants her to work less. He also thinks she’s too involved in my life.”

“See, I told you so!” Blake said smugly as she smacked her arm enthusiastically.

“Uh, ouch.”

Blake snorted. “Please, I bet that hurt my hand more than your arm.”

Yang took her hand and placed a tender kiss to it. “Better?”

“Oh yeah,” Blake smiled. “So baby, how do you feel about it? The proposal I mean.”

“It’s about fucking time. I love Pyrrah and I just want her to be happy.”

“Well, I hope she says yes, for purely selfish reasons.”

Yang laughed and opened her door for her.

“A jeep? Where are we going?”

“Up into the mountains. I heard about this awesome lake with a beautiful waterfall. I thought maybe we could have lunch then go swimming.”

“That sounds wonderful. I’ve always wanted to see it myself, but life always got in the way. I’m happy I get to see it for the first time with you, but I didn’t bring a suit.”

Yang grinned. “Do you need one?”

“Yang! What if there are other people?”

“There won’t be. It’s on private property.”

“I know that, but that doesn’t mean people don’t sneak in.”

“Don’t worry, we aren’t sneaking. I got special permission.”

“Of course you did,” Blake shook her head.

The drive was beautiful, watching the scenery pass by, feeling the wind blow through her hair, the warmth of her woman’s hand on her thigh. Blake was so happy, the happiest she could ever remember being, and it was all because of the woman beside her. She turned from looking at the scenery to studying her girlfriends face. Yang kept her eyes focused on the road, but she looked a million miles away.

“Is everything alright love?”

“Hum?” Yang asked as she glanced over at her. “Oh yeah great, everything’s great.”

“Yang.”

“Sorry baby, just have a lot on my mind.”

“You can talk to me you know, about anything. I’m here.”

“I know. I just, I don’t want to ruin our first date by talking about my past.”

Blake rubbed the back of Yang’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“You won’t ruin anything babe. I promise.”

“Are you sure you want to hear all this?”

“I’m positive.”

Yang glanced over at her, studying her face and saw that she meant it. Yang sighed heavily.

“Ruby and I are half-sisters. Ruby’s, our, mother was named Summer Rose,” Yang had a hint of a smile from just saying her name. “Ruby looks almost exactly like her. Summer was like super mom, she baked the best cookies, gave the best hugs, and she never once treated me like I wasn’t her own because to her I was. She raised me almost since birth after, after,” Yang gulped but pressed on. “After my birth mother abandoned me. I don’t even know how long she stuck around for after I was born, but I know it wasn’t long. I didn’t even know for the longest time that Summer wasn’t my bio mom until after she passed away when I was eight and Ruby was six.”

Blake’s hand tightened in Yang’s, a show of support and love.

“My dad shut down completely after she passed, sort of how I did but worse. I basically had to raise Ruby and believe me there were a lot of cereal nights until I got the hang of cooking. My uncle Qrow came around sometimes to check on us but he’s a bit of an alcoholic and when he was around my dad would drink too which either made it better or worse. It took years but my father finally came around.”

“May I ask what brought him back?”

Yang smiled. “I used to get into a lot of fights, I mean a lot of fights. I had a lot of anger built up inside me back then, until I turned twelve and met Pyrrah. Ruby wasn’t wrong when she said Pyrrah was the only one who could keep me in check. She waltzed into our lives and everything changed for the better. She made sure our house was clean, that we ate well, that our homework was done, she even laid into my dad about missing out on our lives and threatened to kick him out of our house if he didn’t,” Yang laughed. “She would have too, but luckily it seemed to have snapped him out of it and he slowly got better.”

“I see.”

“She was the first person to really have my back that wasn’t family and we were inseparable. We had each other and later our relationship changed into something more than just best friends. We dated in high school for a while.”

“How long is a while?”

“About a year, give or take. From toward the end of our junior year until a few months before graduation. We were each other’s first in a lot of ways. First best friend, first relationship, first kiss, well you get the idea.”

“I’m surprised that you waited that long to start dating people. You’re stunning baby. Didn’t you get asked out all the time?”

“Well,” Yang chuckled, “I found out later that everyone assumed me and Pyrrah were together, together, so no one bothered to try. You’ve seen Pyrrah, she’s beautiful, athletic, popular. She’s basically the fem version of me. It wasn’t until after we broke up and she started dating Jaune that I realized how many people liked me. They even formed a club.”

“You’re joking.”

“I wish I was. It’s embarrassing. Anyways we’re getting off track. I started racing in high school and never looked back. I was making a ton of money from that and the modeling so when Ruby graduated a couple of years later Pyrrah and I moved.”

“I still can’t believe she left everything behind, including her boyfriend, just to go with you.”

Yang shrugged. “Nothing I said would have talked her out of it. Everything was going really well until about a year after we moved. Apparently, my um, Raven, my birth mom, came across one of my ads and tracked me down. It was uncomfortable at first but then things started to go better between us until,” Yang sighed. “Until I came home one day, she had been staying with me and she uh, vanished, taking half of my stuff and wiping out one of my bank accounts. Luckily for me there wasn’t a huge amount in that one, but she left, and it destroyed me all over again.”

“I am so sorry baby.”

Yang shrugged.

“Pyrrah was my rock. If she hadn’t been there, I don’t know what I would have done. About three months after that was when I met that obsessed fan. I let it go a lot longer than I should have, but you know what they say about hindsight. She kept showing up wherever I was, wouldn’t stop messaging me, amongst other things. She stalked me for four months and well, you know how well that ended. We decided a change of scene was in order plus I missed Rubes like crazy and Pyrrah needed to fix her fractured relationship with Jaune, so we decided to move back. It took a couple of months before Pyrrah felt comfortable leaving me long enough to come back and set everything up. Then on my first day back imagine my surprise when a beautiful woman in a wedding dress rammed into me on the street.”

Blake smiled. “I thought I ran into a brick wall. I’m so happy you decided to chase me that day.”

“Me too, but we would have met eventually. Your roommate and best friend is dating my sister.”

“True, but this is a far more romantic tale to tell our children.”

Yang glanced over at her and quirked a brow. “Children huh?”

“Oh yeah, I’m thinking two maybe three,” Blake grinned.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Thanks for telling me love. I know it wasn’t easy for you.”

“It was actually easier than I thought it would be. Maybe because you’re you.”

“I still don’t like Pyrrah,” Blake scowled, and Yang snorted out a laugh. “But I think I understand your relationship a bit better now and why you’re so loyal.”

“Really?”

“Maybe, and I’ll admit I’m a little jealous that she was your first for everything.”

“Not for everything,” Yang smiled. “There are still a lot of possibilities for firsts.”

“Oh yeah?” Blake smiled in return. “Such as?”

“Well did you know that you are the first woman I have ever fallen in love with?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“It’s the same for me.”

“You were the first woman you fell in love with too?”

Blake laughed and swatted her playfully. “You know what I meant.”

“I do. There are still lots of firsts to be had and I want to experience them all with you.”

Blake melted. “Why are you so damn sweet?

“I’m not baby, just honest.”

The lake and waterfall were more beautiful than Blake could have ever imagined, and yes, Yang managed to talk her out of her clothes to go skinny dipping, though honestly, she didn’t even really have to try all that hard. They discovered a hidden cove behind the waterfall where Blake made sure Yang more than made up for leaving her so needy that morning.

After their swim they toweled off and got dressed. Yang found a wonderful spot beneath a huge tree where she laid out a blanket for them to sit on and have a picnic. After their lunch they cuddled together and talked about anything and everything in between all the lengthy kisses and soft touches. As far as first dates went, this was by far the best one Blake had ever been on. She never wanted it to end.

They watched the sunset wrapped together and after they watched as the stars slowly started to bloom in the sky. It wasn’t until Blake shivered slightly that they packed everything away and headed for home.

“Did you have a good time baby?”

“Yang, that was the best date I have ever been on.”

Yang smiled at her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you.”

“That’s good, since I love you too.”

“All of this feels so unreal, like a dream, do you know what I mean?”

“I do.”

“If this is some elaborate dream, I never want to wake.”

“I do.”

That stunned Blake.

“I would want to wake so I could find you in real life and make it all real.”

Blake melted. “Gods, you can’t say things like that love.”

Blake frowned when she heard her phone ring indicating a new message. Pulling it out she saw a message from a number she didn’t recognize.

**Unknown:** Hello

**Blake:** Um hi. Do I know you?

**Unknown:** Of course you do, my love.

**Blake:** Sorry buddy, I think you have the wrong number.

**Unknown:** Oh, I don’t think so Blake.

Blake froze.

**Blake:** Who is this?

**Unknown:** You forgot about me already? Cheating on me with that blonde whore.

**Blake:** Adam. Leave me the fuck alone you psycho.

**Unknown:** Never my love. I did warn you. You’re mine and I’ll never let you go.

**Blake:** Fuck off.

**Psycho ex:** Tell your parents I said hello.

“Baby? Are you okay?” Yang asked concerned when she saw Blake stiffen.

“No, no I’m not.”

“Who is it?”

“Adam. I don’t know how he got this number. He-he knows we’re in Menagerie. What-what if he followed us here?”

“Son of a bitch,” Yang swore and pulled the car over to pull out her own phone.

“Yang? Do you know what time it is here?”

“Sorry Sunny, but Blake just got a message from psycho. He knows where we are.”

“Fuck.”

Yang could hear fabric rustling and the squeak of a bed.

“Alright, I’m going to check all flight manifests for him to see is he followed you out there. I don’t think he’d have taken a boat, by the time he got there you guys would already be home.”

“Agreed.”

“Let’s keep that phone active in case he tries to contact it again. When you get back I’ll take it from you, but get a new phone, and Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t give anyone else the number who isn’t essential.”

“Nobody had this number Sun, it isn’t even registered under Blake. Pyrrah registered Weiss and Blake’s new numbers under me.”

“We’ll figure it all out. When are you coming back?”

“Not until Sunday.”

“Okay, just keep your eyes peeled and make sure no one goes out alone.”

“Got it.”

“I’ll get back to you as soon as I know anything.”

“Thanks Sun.”

“I live to serve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to decide if I want to write about their remaining time in Menagerie or sum it up and have them head home. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
